


Love To Reader

by DoctorMuggle



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Damon likes your spunk, Elijah too, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Klaus likes you but doesnt admit until someone else likes you as well, Kol likes you too, Love, Mythical Creature, Rebekah likes hanging out with you, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stefan likes your view on little things, You are supernatural yourself, apollo - Freeform, related to all to be specific, related to silas, slowly falling in love, you might need to wait awhile for the next update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMuggle/pseuds/DoctorMuggle
Summary: You are visiting Caroline, your cousin, for semester break and unintentionally befriended the Mikaelsons despite Caroline warning you not to.One thing led to another, everyone seems to like spending time with you, even Klaus. Beware : jealousy and drama content.I suck at freaking summariesMore mysteries about yourself will soon be revealed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and sudden appearances and disappearances of characters. I'm doing this spontaneously because I just want the freaking fanfic out of my head XD. Everything is not following the flow of VD or TO, it's just how i want it to be and how everyone is just surrounded with the reader. Hence, love to reader.

Your flight was delayed for 5 hours because of the heavy downpour. Caroline knows about the delay but doesn’t know when you would land. Once landed, you planned to surprise her at the house. It’s about 7pm now but a plan is still a plan. Being the only child in the family made you strong and independent. Didn’t want to waste money on a taxi, you decide to walk to Car’s house. With a strawberry gum in your mouth, the night air feels very refreshing and you need to stretch your legs after the 8-hour flight. Everything still looks and feels the same as you walk ahead. The woods are still there despite the development going around. But the once vacant houses are abandoned now. You remembered Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson who used to lived there and Mdm. May beside theirs. You enjoyed your walk but as you passed by the empty houses, you feel like you are being watched. You stare into the house, hoping to see a bunch of teens goofing around but nothing’s there. Seeing as there was nothing out of the ordinary and blaming yourself for being paranoid, you continue walking. 

After 10 minutes, you could see lights ahead. You have finally reached the town. Feeling dry, you head for the Grill for a drink or two. You take a deep breath before mentally pushing the door and being recognize by the whole neighborhood. As you came inside, everyone looked in your direction. Within minutes, everyone you know comes running and throwing themselves onto you. You chuckle at the sudden weight. Everyone hugged and greeted, some were happy and some were trying hard to not show that they were happy of your return.

Your old school teacher then comes, holding on to her glass of god knows what. “(Y/N)! How and where have you been all this while? I miss reading your stories.”  
You snicker awkwardly. You are always awkward in conversations with people around and staring into your soul(lol). “Hey, Mrs. Flaming. Yeah, I was in Europe for a while now. And thank you for missing my horrible stories.” You both laugh.

“Pffftt, what horrible stories?” Her saliva splashed onto your face when she pffft’ed but only a bit. Her son comes from behind. “Mom, that’s enough. You wouldn’t want (Y/N) to fly back to Europe, right?” He says as he smiles towards you.

You smile back. “Hey, Adam. Been a while.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” He says, laughing while balancing his semi drunk mother.

You smirk. “Anyway, how’s everyone?”

“See for yourself, everyone is in tonight. It’s Mr. Radd’s birthday today and the whole school staff in here.”

“Uh oh”, you say.

“Yup, you’re dead meat. Your worst nightmare on the first day.” He says evading your punches. You both laugh.

“Guess I’ll hide out in that empty corner booth there.” You say, putting your bag back on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll catch you later.” He stares at his now very drunk mom. “Well, if I could.” You both laugh again before going your way.

As you head towards the booth, you are shock to see Jeremy and Matt at the bar. You try very hard to hide from them in case they would tell Caroline of your arrival but Jeremy sees you sneaking away.

“So, this is what you do when you see an old friend? Arrogant much?” Jeremy teases out loud while wiping the counter.

“Damn”, you say under your breath and turn slowly, preparing yourself for some persuading. You approach the bar. “Heyyyyyyyyy, Je.”

He looks at you with narrow eyes. “I’m assuming Caroline doesn’t know you’re here yet, seeing how you’re trying to do the puppy eyes that DOES NOT work on me one bit.” Jeremy bluntly says, smirking.

You add in a pout on your lips, wheedling your way through Jeremy’s tough wall. Seeing Jeremy twitch proved it was crumbling. 

“Allllright, but you owe me this one. Caroline’s gonna kill me if she finds out I knew. She’s not the same girl anymore, (Y/N).” He says, shaking his head.

You cheer. “Yeah yeah, she told me she has been hitting the gym.” You remark, still jittery over your win.

Jeremy scoff. “Yeah, the gym.” He says, emphasizing on ‘gym’.

You raise a brow at his statement. You wanted to ask him about it but Matt comes out from behind Jeremy and greets you.

(Y/N)! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Caroline? Matt teases, knowing fully you were keeping it a secret from Caroline, thanks to him eavesdropping.

You sigh. “Please don’t tell her, okay. At least not now. Pretty please, Matty.” Another pouty face coming through.

Matt laughs. “Yeah yeah. Just don’t tell her we knew. Or else, we’ll be bruised all over.”

“Wow, is she that strong now?” You say , picking up your bag.

Jeremy and Matt glance at each other. “She did a lot of working out, that’s why.” Jeremy says, nudging Matt towards a customer at the end of the counter.

Rolling your eyes, you say “Well, as long as she’s healthy” and waving them a see you later. They waved back.

Your booth has been taken by a group of staff, so you went back to the bar.

“Hey again.” Jeremy smirks, wiping a glass in his hands. 

You sigh. “Can I please get something strong?” You feel tired, going back and forth.

Just then, a man appears beside you. “What would you prefer, love?” The man smiles.

You jump a little at his sudden advent. “Urmmm. Who are you?” 

Jeremy growls at the man. “No one, (Y/N). How about you go to the back. I’ll meet you up in a minute.”

The man gulps his liquor down his throat. You were entirely sure the glass wasn’t in his hand a second ago. “Now, now. Don’t be rude. The beautiful lady said she wants a drink.”  
He says, staring into you with hungry eyes.

You stare at him and back at Jeremy who is clearly trying to ask you to go out back. But then the man pulls your face towards him. “You will be a good girl and drink with me tonight.” He says, his pupils somewhat dilating.

You frown. “Wow, that’s not how you ask someone to accompany you. If you want someone to talk to, just ask nicely. I’m a good listener.” You smile, pulling his hand away and putting it back on his lap.

He raise a brow, finding you interesting. He comes closer and smells your lips.

You jump back. “What the heck? Boundaries, stranger. Je, I think this guy has had enough booze.” You say, pushing the man back on his seat, thinking he was loosing his sense of balance.

“I don’t smell vervain on you” He says. With his eyes, he observes every inch of you. “And seeing you are not wearing any sort of ornaments, you can’t possibly be-”

Jeremy pulls your hand. “That’s enough, Klaus. (Y/N)!”

You jerk at your name. “What? What’s wrong? And what’s berbain?” You look at the man, which you now know is called Klaus.

Klaus laughs. “It’s vervain, darling.” Then he looks at Jeremy “And yes, what seems to be the problem here, young Gilbert?” He says with a displeased expression.

The air between them is starting to make you uncomfortable. “Alright already. I don’t know what beef you have with each other but I feel like I’m worsening it, so I’m gonna ciao right now.” You say, pulling your hand out of Jeremy’s grasp and walking away. Just like you expected, your hand is pulled back again. You are beginning to feel fed up but is too tired to fight.

“Just sit with me for awhile, (Y/N). If you don’t mind, of course.” He says, pulling you to your seat. More like forcing you to your seat.

Reluctantly, you sit. Jeremy wanted to start react but you said “It’s alright, Je. No one’s going to die. I’ll just sit here.” If you didn’t learn how to read lips, you wouldn’t be able to catch Jeremy mumble a “Not yet” under his breathe before leaving. You didn’t mind it but hears Klaus growls beside you. You turn your head towards him. “So, what is it that you want to talk about?”

Klaus smirks. “Why do you think I want to talk and not go to my place right away?” He says, teasing you.

You smile. “I can see anyone from a mile away who has the face of someone who just want a friend to talk to. And you, my friend, is one of them.” You then turn away to signal Matt for a glass of water.

All the time that you were talking to Matt, Klaus was watching you. You notice him after Matt brought your drink. “What? Do I have something on my face?” You say, wiping your face with the back of your hand.

Klaus chuckles and takes another swig of his drink. You punch him on his shoulder. “What’s so funny?” You pout.

“You, love.”He says, looking into your eyes.

Evading his stare, you scoff. “So, do you want to tell me or not? Like I said, I’m a very good listener.” You wink at him and click your tongue like a cowgirl.  
Klaus bursts out laughing. He was drawing quite a bit of attention. You launch your hand to his mouth to stop his laughing. “Shhh, calm your joy box. People are watching. Just so you know, I’m not fond of crowds gathering.” 

Klaus chuckles in your hand, taking it away in his own. “My apologies, (Y/N). You are just too adorable.” He says, still leaving a little cackle behind.  
You narrow your eyes at him. “You are quite a handful for a first meeting.”

“I get that a lot.” He smirks. “So, (Y/N). What do you like to do?”

You tilt your head, confused but if he wants to talk about others other than himself as a way of healing, then it’s fine with you, you thought to yourself. “Well, I like to draw and read books. But mostly drawing.” You look to the ceiling. “Sketching people is what I like to do, feeling their emotions with every stroke of my pencil, not caring of my surroundings and drowning the noises around me.” You look towards Klaus who is staring at how you depict your hobby. “The main points would always be the eyes. You can always see what the person’s life has been through the eyes. What hardship they have been through and how they have overcome every inch of it. Through those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes with a hint of green in the-.” You snapped out of it when you were stating Klaus’ eyes and was leaning closer to him. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Didn’t know I was dreaming.” You chuckle, looking away to hide the slight coloring on your cheeks. There wasn’t any sound or movement from Klaus and you thought maybe he had left because he was weirded out. You turn and was surprised to see him looking at you with wonder and admiration, being still like he was frozen in time. “Urmmm, Klaus? Are you okay?” You come closer to him.

A smile crept on his lips. “You are extraordinary, (Y/N).” He places a hand on your cheek, caressing the spot where the hint of redness lay. “What magnificent creature you are.”

You giggle and pull away. “What’s so magnificent about me? I’m just an ordinary human being like you.” 

Klaus smiles and look away. “Yeah, like me.” He sip the liquid in his glass.

His expression was sad and you felt like he needed a hug so you went for it. Klaus was still, he didn’t expected you to do this. “I’m sorry for hugging you so suddenly but you looked like you just need someone to really really hug the breathe out of you.” You sigh and withdraw. “I don’t know what type of hardship you have been through but I know it was one heck of a hardship through those eyes of yours. And I’m going to be here for a while.” You clear your throat. “What I’m saying is, if you need someone to talk to, just find me. It’s a small town.” You smile.

Klaus was speechless. You could almost see his eyes watering but thought of it as deception of light. Just as he was about to speak, Caroline comes from behind him with a pissed off face. ‘Shit’, you thought to yourself. You hid in Klaus’ figure but it was too late.

“(Y/N)! Don’t try to hide from me!”, Caroline yells.

You tried to put on an innocent face but to no avail. “Oh hi, Car.” You say, hoping she would be less mad.

“Hi? Hi?!” Fumes literally came out from her ears. “What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing here with him?!” She looks at Klaus with the intent to kill.

“I.. I -” You were cut off when Elena appear from behind Caroline and Jeremy from behind the counter.

“ Hey, Je. Thanks for calling.” Elena says.

You look towards Jeremy. “You said you wouldn’t tell!” You hiss.

Caroline pulls your hand. “Wouldn’t tell?! Wouldn’t tell me, right? Don’t you know how worried I was? Then, I find you with him!” She points to Klaus.

You frown. “Why are you so rude?! Klaus is a friend, he’s a good person.” You remark, trying to escape from her hand but with no luck. ‘She’s quite strong, alright.’

Caroline’s face twists into anger but she controls it momentarily, breathing in and out. “Stop, let’s just leave and we’ll talk about this at home, alright.” She says, almost calmly.

You felt like crying but you held it in. After your parents passed away, Caroline has acted like a mother and a father to you despite being the same age. She acted more motherly than her mother to you. Your only choice was to obey. “Alright” is the only thing you could say.

Klaus was silent all the time. But he didn’t forget to give you a hug and a kiss on your cheek before you go. “Thank you, Klaus. Have a good day and be happy.” You say with a smile before Caroline pulls you away to the exit, didn’t care that you almost tripped. 

Elena stays back. “What the hell, Klaus?! What are you playing at?!”

Klaus smirks. “Why, aren’t you jealous? Do you want me to give you attention as well, Elena?” 

Elena swings her arm towards Klaus but within seconds, Elena was pin to the wall with Klaus’ hand on her throat. “A lady should not go around swinging her limbs for everyone to see” He remarks, clenching his hand tighter. She groan. “Or else, she would hurt herself. Or worse.” He let his sentence hang before freeing her. 

Elena gasps for air. “What do you want with her? She’s Caroline’s cousin.” She says, standing up slowly.

“Well, maybe just a little chat. Who knows, maybe she could… “ He smirks at Elena.

Elena growls. “Stay away from her, Klaus.”

Elena is push back to the wall yet again. “Don’t tell me what to do, Elena. Or else, I will do what I should have done not too long ago.” He warns before speeding away.

Elena is left breathing for air and waiting for bruises to heal before speeding away to Caroline’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes if there are any. It's 5.30am now and my eyes are beginning to see doubles. Plus, I have 3 assignments and a presentation to do but screw that, I don't want my readers to wait. I apologize again for not updating early because my fingers can't type any faster than a sloth. Maximum days would always be 7 days. So be sure to put that in your reminder thing-a-majig. Enjoy~

After some grueling and stern warnings from Caroline, she sends you off to your room. With your head down, you climb the stairs while muttering that you were in fact a month older than her and whatnot. Of course, Caroline heard you and rolls her eyes. When she heard your door close, she yells “Can’t you believe that?! It’s been only one day and she went ahead and made friends with the most ruthless monster in the world.”

Elena being there the whole time when you were scolded, says “Keep your voice down, she might hear you. And like she’d knew about Klaus.”

Caroline collapses on the couch. “Yeah, I guess I can’t blame her entirely.” She sighs. “I’ll meet you at school tomorrow. I still need to talk to her.”

Elena stands. “Alright. But don’t be hard on her, Car. She just got here, don’t want her to book a flight outta here the next day.” You both laugh.

“No guarantees though, Elena. By the way, where’s Bonnie?” She asks.

Elena scoffs. “She’s with Stefan. They’re trying out a spell or something. Nothing serious.”

Caroline sighs a breath of relief. “Well, be careful. Klaus is planning something, I can feel it.”

“Don’t worry yourself too much.” Elena pats her shoulder.

“Elena. It’s Klaus. Of course I’ll have to worry myself.” Caroline gives a sideway smile.

Then, the both of them said goodbyes and Elena sped away, leaving a tired Caroline who’s ready to give you another motherly talk.

You just finished unpacking your stuff when you could hear Caroline coming up the stairs. She knocks on your door. “(Y/N)?”

Not looking at her, you proceeded putting your clothes in the cupboard.

“Stop putting on that gloomy face. I was just looking out for-.” Caroline sighs and comes in. “Sit with me.” She pats the bed.

You unwillingly sit beside her, still looking down.

“(Y/N). I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a scene at the bar. It’s just-”

You interrupt her. “Just what, Car?” Just what? I cant’ make friends now? Is that it?” You finally speak.

“No!” Caroline clears her throat, didn’t meant to yell. “No, (Y/N). It’s just that Klaus isn’t someone you can make friends with. He’s trouble and I don’t want to see you near him that’s all.”

“Alright” was the only thing that you said.

“Alright what? Caroline is confused.

“Alright I will not see him again.” You say, turning your head towards her.

Caroline raises her brows. “Wow. No grumbling or whining or ‘Car-why-are-you-doing-this-to-me-I-am-a-grown-woman-I-can-talk-to-whoever-I-want?” She says while imitating your voice.

You punch her arm. “Jeez, I don’t sound like that. And yeah, I will not see him again if that’s what makes you happy.”

Caroline chuckles. “Well, alright then. I guess this pep talk is over. Time for cousin to cousin bonding.” She immediately wrestles you on the bed, tickling you until you ran out of breath from laughing. “My cousin is all grown up now. We need a celebration!”

You protest through labored breathing.

The night ended with you and Car crying from excessive laughing and telling each other stories about your experience in Asia and her life as well.

 

 

You woke up with the sun shining through your curtain and as Caroline closes the front door. You sat up slowly, stretching your limbs and put on a shirt to cover your exposed skin. Descending downstairs, you see a piece of note and a key on it at the counter. You picked it up and read :

 

 _ _Going to hell__ (school)

__Meet me at the Grill at 6_ _

__Use something NOT BOYISH please_ _

__This are mom’s keys, she’s out of town for a couple of weeks._ _

__See you there, cuzzy :P_ _

__

You smile at her ugly handwriting. You went back upstairs to get clean up. As you finished showering, you hear a knock on the front door. You shouted a who is it but there wasn’t any answer. Hair still dripping wet, you take another towel to cover your shoulders and went downstairs. You opened the door and see no one. ‘Maybe I misheard’ you thought to yourself. You almost closed the door when a foot came in between it. “Oh, I’m sorry”, you say unconsciously. You look up to see a blackish brown haired man with blue eyes staring at you. “Urmm, may I help you, Mr?” You say, straightening up and open the door widely.

“Why, hello there? Who might you be?” The man asks, corking a brow and staring all over your body.

You shield yourself behind the door. “I’m (Y/N). And you, Mister?”

He smirks. “I’m Damon Salvatore. A friend of Caroline’s. And you?”

“I’m (Y/N), Caroline’s cousin.” You pause, feeling embarrassed at your lack of clothing. “Would you like to come in, Mr.Salvatore? I’m feeling a little chilly right now.” You say, giving him way to come in.

“Just call me Damon. And sure.” He walks in, brushing your shoulder lightly as he passes by.

You closed the door and says “I’ll come down in a bit. I think there’s juice in the fridge. Help yourself” before disappearing upstairs.

You got dressed quickly, picking your favorite outfit which was a Manchester United jersey and some jogger pants. You dried your hair and applied lotion on yourself. You then went back downstairs where you see Damon sitting at the counter. You could sense loneliness from the sight of his back.

You clear you throat. “So, I guess you’re not a juice person.” You smile. “Liquor?” You ask, tilting your head.

“Ha! Now you’re talking.” He smirks.

You managed to find a bottle of whiskey in the back where the cereals used to be, hidden from anyone’s view(probably from Damon..lol). You poured him a glass and set it in front of him. “Sorry but Caroline’s not here right now. She’s at sch-”

“School. Yeah, I know.” Damon cuts in.

Feeling confused, you ask “Then, why are you here?”

“She asked me to check up on you.” He lied, sipping into his drink.

You narrow your eyes. “Oh did she now.” You crunch forward, elbows on the counter and examine Damon’s face.

He closes in as well, smirking.

You stare into his eyes, finding a flaw in his statement. And there it was. A twitch in his left eye, a flinch at the corner of his lips. “You’re lying. Why are you actually here, Mister?” You say, straightening up.

Damon chuckles and puts his hands up in defeat. “Alright alright. The cat’s out of the bag.” He says, taking another sip. “It’s my job to ‘assess’ newcomers. That’s all.” He finishes his sentence as well as his bourbon.

You giggle, pouring him another. “Well, that wasn’t hard now, was it?”

“You’re not mad?”

You tilt your head. “Why would I be?”

“Well, for lying, of course.”

“But you told the truth in the end. Nothing to be mad about, Damon.” You smile.

He laughs. “You’re really funny, you know that. And you need to be strict on who you let inside the house, (Y/N). Like really strict.”

You shrug. “You said you’re a friend of Car’s, so of course, I let you in”, taking your aunt’s keys off the counter.

He sees you approaching the exit. “Going somewhere?” He asks, gulping the last of his whiskey.

“Yeah. The grocery store. I’m hungry and obviously, the person living in this house has low metabolism. She doesn’t even have an egg stored.” You facepalmed.

“Want a ride?” He proposes.

“I have one.” You say, jiggling your keys towards him.

Damon follows you from behind. “Well, want some company?” He says, hands over your head as he places it against the door, almost blocking your way.

“Well, if you want” You say, ducking your head  evading his arm.

Damon hums. “My skills are getting rusty” He says under his breath.

You laughs, tapping on his shoulder in a pity way. “You’re not getting rusty. It just doesn’t work on me.”

He flicks you on your forehead before going to your car, waiting.

Locking the house, you hurried to the car, rolling your eyes at him tapping his foot at the ground.

The ride to the store was filled with Damon asking lots and lots of questions. Some you didn’t answered which made him made that smouldered look that could make girls scream as their uterus quiver. You just scoffed at his unsuccessful act on you.

 

“We’re here!” You say, quickly turning the car off and get out before Damon ask you another question. “I’ll be at the poultry section.” Running off, not waiting for him.

Going in, you put on your earphones which you always carried around and head to the back where your favorite raw food lay : chicken. Looking around, you see a spice that you like. But it was the only one left, so you hurriedly went and extended your hand to grab it but it was taken by someone else. “Oh man”, you mutter, with your face down, walking away and pretending like you didn’t raced for a bottle of spice. Finally at the poultry section, you picked out a few chicken breasts and thighs. You are too focused in choosing that you didn’t noticed a man approaching. He tapped you on your shoulder. You jolt a little in shock.

“I apologize for my rudeness. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man says, calmly in a british accent.

 “Oh no, it’s alright.” You turn you head towards him. Your eyes widen as how the man dress. “Wow. Nice jacket. Giorgio Armani, I assume.”

The man is impressed. “Yes, you are right. Let me guess, are you a fashion stylist?”

You laugh really loud. “Nooooo. I mean just look at me” you say, still laughing. Finishing, you are finally able to speak properly. “Whew, sorry about that. That’s the first time someone thought that I’m a stylist. I just like man’s clothing, that’s all. And if you like the clothing, of course you would need to find who made it, right.”

The man chuckles. “Fair enough. My name is Elijah. It’s nice to meet you, Miss?.. “

“Oh, I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too. So what can I help you with?” You ask.

“This” He shows you a spice bottle. The same spice that you wanted.

“Wha… Why..” You stutter.

“I felt a sudden remorse for taking this from you a while ago. So, I would like to give it to you.” He smiles, handing the bottle to you.

“What? Oh my gosh. That was you?” You pause, thinking. “No, it’s alright, Elijah. I was slow, you were fast. The end.” You awkwardly laugh, scratching your head.

Elijah smiles. “That is correct. But. A gentleman must always be considerate towards a lady.”

You hum. “That is correct. But. The early bird gets the worm.”

“Aha! That is correct. But sometimes the early bird gets frozen to death.”

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Not a chance, (Y/N).”

You both laugh.

“Well, how could I refuse a gentleman’s offer. Thank you very much for this.” You say as Elijah gives the bottle in your hand, touching your fingers longer than should be.

“It’s my pleasure, (Y/N). Let’s meet again in the future. How about dinner tomorrow night?” He suggests.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can. My cousin… she’s putting me on a leash.” You sigh.

“Mind if I meet your cousin and talk some sense into her?” Elijah says, jokingly(almost).

You chuckle. “I don’t think anyone could talk some sense into her.” You then saw Damon from a meter away and hid in Elijah’s figure.

Elijah frowns in confusion and was about to turn when you told him not to.

“I got to go now, Elijah. We’ll meet again for sure. It’s a small town to be honest.” You say immediately before sprinting to the other aisle. “And thank you!” You yell, knowing well Damon heard you, but you didn’t want to leave Elijah without another thank you.

Elijah chuckles but puts on a stern face as he says “I suppose you came with (Y/N), Damon.”

“What are __you__  doing here, Elijah? Keep away from her.” Damon growls.

Elijah smirks, calmly maintaining his posture to not break Damon’s neck there and then. “I’m an Original, Damon. Show some respect.” He walks nearer to Damon, closing in towards his ear, whispering “Klaus and I are not the same. But both of us aren’t fond of people telling us what to do, Damon.” He moves away, seeing a twitching Damon who is ready to start a fierce fight. “Plus, I have a hungry wolf to feed. I don’t need another youngster.” He walks away. “Although” He pauses. “I did quite enjoyed interacting with dear (Y/N).”

Damon frowns. He’s very pissed. His whole body aching to rip someone’s head off, aching to stretch his limbs and bite into a neck. But first, he needs to tell Caroline.

You paid your groceries and waited in the car for Damon. Hearing your phone buzzed, you looked at it, a text message just came in. It read :

 

__It’s Damon_ _

__Got a thing_ _

__You just head back home_ _

__

You scoff. ‘What blunt words’. You brushed aside the matter and started the car as you see the dashboard clock showing that it’s just half past 11. You sigh and bang your head lightly on the steering wheel. ‘Damn’, you say to yourself. Sitting back again, you breathe in slowly, calming yourself to not go all crazy before driving off when someone knock on your window. You jump, again. You turn to see a blonde haired woman with blue eyes with a hint of green in them. Somehow you feel as though you have seen those eyes before. Something about them resembles Elijah’s and also Klaus’ eyes. Shrugging it off, you lowered your window. The blonde woman speaks first.

“Hi! I’m Rebekah.” She says, smiling widely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking it slow to introduce the reader to every Mikaelsons. Stay with me here, I want the reader to slowly build a relationship with them all. Of course, not forgetting the Salvatores as well. Revealing about the reader is still a long way to go. Be patient. Ahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I know I said will be updated in 7 days max but some shit stuff happened that I couldn't avoid even if I wanted to. Urgghh. Anyway, I'm trying my best to get rid of this matter so that I could update to you guys faster. Thanks, everyone, for the kudos and views. Lots of hugs and kisses.

Staring at the woman that called herself Rebekah, you can’t help but introduce yourself as well as it was probably courtesy. “Hello, I’m (Y/N). What can I do you for?” You smile.

Rebekah smirks. “I’m sorry but my pathetic of a car can’t seem to start. Could you help me look at it?” She says, pointing to her car on the other side of the grocery store.

You look to where she pointed then back at her. “I don’t know if I could be much of a help. I’m not actually a pro in fixing cars.” You shyly say, scratching your head. But of course you did have some mechanic skills, you’re in fact crazy for any dirty jobs. Who says women can’t do the hard stuff.

Rebekah asserts on you coming with her to her car. She closes in to you, her pupils dilating as she compels you with an ignorant tone. “I’m having car troubles, I insist you help me now.”

You frown. “Urmm, I’m sure there would be someone else you could ask.”

Rebekah is confused at why her compulsion did not worked on you. Unbuckling your seat belt, you push yourself to help this poor girl. ‘Maybe she’s shy to ask someone else’, you thought. “Well, I could look at it for you. We’ll never know, maybe you need some jumper cables.” You say as you got out of the car.

Rebekah smiles, ignoring what she had thought a while ago. “Great!” She fakely exclaims in happiness and leads the way, rolling her eyes as she passes you.

Being the way that you are, you didn’t noticed the eye roll but even if you did, you would say it was just a trick of the sun or something and followed her from behind, readying yourself for some grease work. As you reached the end of the store, Rebekah halted next to a black Mercedes-Benz C (or E) class with its hood opened. “Wow, what a beauty.” You say as you came out from behind her and examine what’s wrong with the car. You check and check but nothing seems to be out of place. Finally, you inspect the oil level on a wimp. ‘I’m sure she knows if her car is out of gas’, you thought. You dipped the stick in and pulled it out to see, much to your amazement, a very dry surface.

Rebekah narrows her eyes at you, hearing your heart skipped a beat. “Well?” She says, feeling her patience running low in this ghastly heat.

You straightened your back and turned to her. Scratching your head, you awkwardly say “Urmm, there isn’t anything wrong. Just that you’re out of gas.” You tried hard not to laugh and Rebekah’s bitch face.

“Oh bloody lovely!” She yells, hands flailing in the air. “Can this day get any worse!” Trudging to her car, she pulls out her phone out of her expensive handbag and presses on it. Seeing how her face turned from can-be-contained-Rebekah to freaking-fed-up-with-everything-Rebekah, you knew her phone was probably out of battery as she threw it back into her handbag and banging her head on the steering wheel. You can’t contain the lump in your throat any longer as you let out a chuckle.

Rebekah raises her head. “oh HA HA!” And bang her head back on the wheel.

“It’s not that bad. I could -” Rebekah interrupts as she got out of the car and walks up to you.

“It’s not that bad?! My car’s dead, my phone’s dead, the sun is high up and I’m wearing my favorite heels!” She huffs.

You calm her down by patting on her shoulder. “I don’t know why your heels are concerned but what I was trying to say is that I could give you a ride to your home. Or maybe we both could stop by at a gas station and fill a gallon or two and come back here.” You suggest. “Whichever you prefer.”

Rebekah tilts her head at you, wasn’t used to kindness, much less by a stranger that she just met. But she knew if you found out what she is, you would look at her with disgust and fear. However, something inside told her you’re not like that. She sighs, shoving that thought to the back of her head. “I guess you could send me back. Thank you, (Y/N).”

You smile. “It’s my pleasure. Now go get your stuff.” You usher, patting at her shoulder one last time.

Rebekah isn’t fond of people ordering her around and telling her what to do but she likes that coming from you. She isn’t sure why though as she collects her belongings and follows you to your car. Perhaps, you are the first good thing that happened to her today. “And who said she didn’t know how anything about cars?” Rebekah sneers jokingly.

You laugh. “Thought my skills would be rusty.” You start up the car. “Seatbelts, please.” You say to Rebekah who just came in beside you.

She mentally rolls her eyes but did as you said.

Along the way, the both of you talked and got to know more about each other. Eventually, you two became friends. You talked about your time in Asia and Rebekah’s travels as well but was baffled at her saying she was in a deep slumber for awhile. You didn’t want to get into it more, feeling how her mood changed. Changing the topic, you asked about her family. Also that topic was apparently another taboo, hearing her clicked her tongue in irritation at the word ‘family’.

Before you are about to talk about other non-emotional related stuff, Rebekah speaks. “My family is a pain in the ass but they are all I have.” A look filled with love casts on her face, a hint of smile crept its way into the corner of her lips until it disappears briefly after she realizes you have been watching her the whole time. “Eyes on the road, will you.” She says, covering her reddened face, sheepishly trying to straighten up.

You smile at her and hum.

At the last direction you got from her, you have reached Rebekah’s home. Before Rebekah went out, she turns to thank you again. You smile and pulled her in for a hug. She tenses at the sudden embrace but returns the gesture, tightening her arms around you.

‘What a true friend’, Rebekah thought to herself. As you wave and see Rebekah disappears behind the front door, you reverse the car from the driveway but something caught your eye in the backseat. It was Rebekah’s handbag. Her expensive Michael Kors handbag. You sigh but smile at how forgetful the girl was. You take it in your hands and went out of the car. Walking up to the house, you pounded on the old fashioned door knocker. After a few seconds, the door opens. You expected Rebekah to be in front of you but was surprised to see a bare chested man smirking at you. You looked away as quickly as you can, not wanting to look at the naked man further more.

The man smiles at your innocent act. “Hello, sweetheart.”

You frown at the name calling. “Urmm, Rebekah left her bag. Here.” You say, pushing the bag towards the man.

He takes the bag in his, caressing your skin as you pulled away. He then throws the bag away behind him, confident that he would have landed it on the couch.

You gawk and shake your head at his behaviour. “Alright then. Goodbye, have a nice day.” You say, about to turn when the man grabs your hand.

“My, my. Don’t you want to come in, Miss-?” He waits for you say your name.

“(Y/N).” You answer, gullibly. “ And no, I have to get going. Thank you anyway.”

The man hums. “(Y/N). What a beautiful name. Mine’s Kol. A brother of Bekah” He says, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. “Won’t you stay for a little while?” He persists.

You needed to head home and cook. Damn, you were feeling hungry. Oh, and picking out a 'proper' outfit for that thing at the Grill that you are pretty sure is a welcoming back party for you. “I can’t but maybe next time, Kol?” You say, with genuine plead in your eyes.

Kol growls at your pleading eyes, feeling a bit aroused at the way yours glossed in the daylight and the sight of redness illuminating itself on your cheeks. “Please, I insist.” He stares deep in your eyes.

‘Her brother indeed’, you thought. You give him a smile and clamp his hands together in yours, looking up at him. “I’m sorry, Kol. I really need to go now. I promise I’ll come again. I promise.” You say, still looking into his brown eyes, observing how his face looked young but his eyes told a different story. You pulled away and for a second you saw a hint of sadness on Kol’s face.

Kol felt sad at the lost of warmth from his hands. He didn’t know why but it felt just right when your hands and his were together. He regained his coolness not long after. “Well, I can’t force a lady. But a promise is a promise.” He says, smirking.

You nod. “Yup! I’ll be sure to come back.” You say, hurrying to the car, waving him goodbye.

He waves as well, feeling somewhat jittery at your promised visit.

You got into the car and wave at him like a schoolgirl one last time before going out of the driveway. Happy that your stomach didn’t growl the whole time or else Kol would have forced you inside and cooked you a meal. He looked like he’s the type to do that indeed. You finally reached home and has 4 hours to spare. Damn it was a long day. You insert the key into the front door but immediately noticed it was unlocked. You put the grocery bag down and walk in slowly, checking around the living room and kitchen for any missing items but nothing was out of place. You suddenly heard a creak from behind and with haste, you did a flying kick towards the intruder’s chest. The person was knocked into the wall with a loud thud. You regained your posture and looked at the intruder. Your eyes went ballistic at who it was. “SHIT! Damon! I’m so so so sorry!” You say, kneeling in front of him. You pulled him towards the couch, helping him stand as he crouch forward, holding on to his abdomen. “Fuck!” You swear out loud, not caring for your potty mouth and going into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and a piece of cloth. When you were back beside Damon, he seem to looked perfectly fine and his breathing has calmed down a lot notch. You quickly pulled up his shirt and was hoping for a big bruise but there was nothing but a nice chiseled torso.

“Hey hey, you need to buy me dinner first.” Damon says, jokingly, pulling down his shirt, knowing he was trying to change the subject.

You stare at him, waiting for a quick explanation but nothing came. You though maybe it wasn’t something he would want you to know...yet. So, being you, you let it slide. Maybe bringing it up again in the future or just wait for him to tell you himself when the time is right. You bring the bowl back into the kitchen and head to the door to pick the groceries. “Want some chicken?” You ask Damon who’s confused at how calm you were. You turn to him for an answer.

“Y..Yeah, sure.” He nods shakily, moving with you to the kitchen and sitting down at the counter, watching you unpack the last of the groceries. “Well, aren’t you calm as hell.” He says, raising a brow.

You marinate the chicken in a special sauce that you made in a flash and place it aside for the sauce to sink in for a minute or two. Usually it should take about an hour but hell, you can’t wait any longer as your stomach was acting like a growling sandworm from that Dune film movie. Taking a seat across Damon, you sigh. “Says the one who should have a discolored mark on his stomach.” You pour whiskey into his cup.

He takes and chugs all of it. “Touché” is all he said.

You scoff, sipping into your tea. Silence fills the room. You didn’t mind it.

Damon was the one that broke the deafening silence. “So, a flying kick huh? Didn’t saw that coming.” He says and honestly, he really did not expected that. Not at all. Well, not from you, of course. All the stuff he had heard from Caroline before you arrived was you two are very close and you are still like a kid to her, always small and gullible. Guess he should have asked for details. He smiles to himself for his stupidity.

You shrug. “I know some stuff. Need to protect myself from..” You let the sentence hang, smiling towards Damon and stand to cook the marinated chicken.

Damon frowns. “Protect from what?” He asks, eager to know what you were going to say. He then growls when you started to hum. putting the chicken in the grill pan, ignoring his question completely. After what seem like an eternity to Damon, the chicken is done. He stares as you put it on a plate and place it in front of him. He swallows dryly at the cooked food.

“Bon appétit.” You say as you rip through the chicken, ravishing it to the bones, not caring if you look like a caveman. You gave a piece to Damon. “Open wide.” You tease, smiling at him rolling his eyes.

Damon’s gonna puke after this but he opens anyway, taking it in his mouth. To his shock, he really likes it. In fact, it didn’t taste like crap. Being a vampire has its downsides and one of them is not being able to appreciate normal food as the taste buds are dead as well as their digestive system. But this isn’t normal, he knew. This has something to do with you, he thought to himself. No wonder Klaus showed an interest in you. He was lost in his trail of thoughts, opening his mouth unconsciously whenever you gave him more. ‘What are you?’ He thought in wonder.

You smile at him, knowing what he was thinking but this was going to wait for another time. The whole truth will be out soon anyway as well as theirs.

“I heard from Car, you studied in Asia. So, how was it?” Damon asks, wanting to uncover your background.

You shrug. “It was okay. Not a bad experience. But not a good one either.” You say, collecting the empty plates and going to the sink.

Damon frowns. “What do you mean?"

"Well, I was the new kid in a foreign country, Damon. What do you think?” You pause to look at him and shake your head at the pity in his eyes. “Moving to another continent at the age of 7 because of a scholarship, yeah, it was amazing and everyone encouraged me to go but not even one would thought how I’d survive there alone. No parents, no friends and no money other than the amount given by the school. They just had no time for me, an orphan.” You say, washing the dishes.

Damon suddenly appears beside you and puts a hand on your shoulder, comforting you in an awkward but Damon way.

You smile at him squirming and take his hand. “Thanks, Damon. But I don’t need any solace. It was a good experience and I came this far without any problem. Wonder what would happen if I was pampered and spoiled?” The hair on your body stood at that statement.

Damon notices and chuckles at your horrified face, wondering why the words ‘pampered’ and ‘spoiled’ reminded him of Elena but shook it off. “What happened when you were there?”

He finally asks the thousand dollar question. You didn’t want to answer that yet.. or perhaps never. Spending a decade in Asia was horrible. Not that it was a foreign country but it was the time when you finally discovered ‘what’ you are.

Damon senses your fear, noticing something is off and walks up to you. He stops when you speak.

“By the way, don’t you want to be somewhere else. I mean, I’m grateful that you’re here to ‘check up’ on me but-” You say, changing the subject but is cut off by Damon.

“Shush, (Y/N). I don’t mind it. Now, go shower and get dress before Caroline calls, she’ll think I’m doing some pervy stuff to you.” He says, pushing you towards the stairs.

You laugh and head upstairs.

Damon frowns when he sees you disappear at the top. He knows that you’re hiding something.

After a hot shower, you check your closet for a nice outfit. You chose the navy green round neck shirt that you had overused a million times and a black skinny jeans that looks gray now. Looking in the stand mirror, you tilt your head at how your clothes looked. “Damn” you whispered. You jump when Damon knocks on your door.

“Damn indeed.” He looks you from head to toe. “Don’t worry though, Caroline’s an expert in this. You’ll be a barbie like her in no time. Won’t be surprise if you blonde you hair as well.” He laughs.

You sigh. “What if I don’t want to change? I like how I am now.” You mumble to yourself as you put your wallet and some other stuff in your bagpack to bring.

Damon heard you and snatches your backpack, staring into your eyes while holding onto your arm.

You frown. “What, Damon?” You say, exhaling a tired breath. Seeing as he’s not answering or moving away, you stare into his eyes as well.

“What is it that you’re not telling me, (Y/N)?” He says, raising a brow.

“Huh? What do you mean?” You say, stepping away but Damon pulls you back. His grip tightening. You flinch at the pain.

“Tell me.” He pauses. “What happened in Asia?” He says as his pupils dilates just like how Rebekah’s eyes did.

“Could you guys just stop that” You say, successfully pulling your hand out of Damon’s grip.

Damon felt confused. Why didn’t compulsion worked on you, he thought. “Stop doing what?” He asks, cornering you against the bedside desk.

“That!” You point at his eyes.

He raises a brow. Waiting for an elaboration.

You roll your eyes. “The way your pupils expand like that. It’s… weird.” You say, looking away.

Damon remains calm, finding an explanation for the failed compulsion. ‘Maybe Caroline drugged her with vervain’, he thought to himself. He closes in to your neck and takes a deep breath.

You jerk at the sudden closeness. “What are you doing, Damon?” A fade coloring appears on your cheeks.

‘No vervain..but there’s something..else’, he says to himself, sniffing more into your neck.

Hair stood all over your body. Damon brushing lightly against your skin as he inhales. You gulp, trying to swallow a moan that wants to come out. “Stop…Damon…Please.”

Damon ignores your plea and places his hands on your hips, stretching his fingers towards your ass area. You moan at the grasp.

He smirks, kissing into your neck, forcing your neck up, calling your name in whispers.

A book fell to the floor when you bumped into the desk behind you. It made you snapped your eyes open and pushed Damon with brute force, throwing him against the wall, knocking into your drawer. “Shit!” You exclaim. “I’m so so sorry, Damon. I didn’t mean to do that.” You say, hurrying to his side.

Damon groans and laughs.

“Why in the world are you laughing?!” You threw your hands in the air.

“You.” He sits up. “What are you?” He asks in wonder, staring into your eyes. The same look that Klaus had.

Shrugging, you help Damon up. “I’m human. Like you.” You say, swinging your bag onto your shoulder and walk downstairs. “Come on, let’s go to the Grill”, you yell when you’ve reached the bottom step.

Damon scoffs at her reply and follows. “To the Grill we go.”


	4. IM SO SORRY. IM SO SICK!!! I APOLOGIZEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST ME SAYING SORRY 20 TIMES FOR NOT UPDATING

IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY

I apologize because of not updating according the time i had planned. I'm having a really really bad fever plus diarrhea. I just seem to not heal. Ate some meds but nothing is working. I made sweat myself just like what my mum asked me to do but still...nothing. I did the opposite, thought maybe it would work, but nope. And just a few days ago, my uncle passed away. So, I'm mourning right now, preparing the funeral while being sick. I'm really sorry for not updating, everyone. I'm really really sorry. But I promise to do it! This will NOT be a permanent hiatus


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slow. Sorry for the slowness. Life's been hectic but now i'm hook on this. No more hiatusssss.. woooohooo. I AM BACK, BITCHESSSS (pardon my potty mouth). Enjoy, guys!

The ride to the grill was smooth. It wasn’t the usual Q&A session as before. Other than the rumbling sound of the engine, it was complete silence. You didn’t mind it of course. Either way is fine for you.The silence wasn’t awkward at all. You could feel Damon liking it as well, you kinda know he misses the sweet silent rides with a girl by his side. You laid your head back and enjoyed the ride, listening to Damon tapping a beat on the wheel with his fingers as you slowly close your eyes.

The car comes to a stop, jolting you forward, waking you up from your nap. “Jeez, Damon", you say, slightly irritated at Damon for halting all of a sudden.

He smirks. “We’re here.” He says, going out of the car.

You look up and sigh, opening the door to get out. “This is going to be hell.” You mumble under your breath.

“Oh, stop whining. This’ll be fun.” Damon says, putting his arm around your neck and dragging you inside.

You sigh but put on a happy face once you pass the door.

“(Y/N)!” Caroline yells, waving at you to come to the booth she’s at. Once you are beside her, Caroline snarls at Damon, eyeing at his arm on your shoulders.

Damon rolls his eyes. “What?” He smirks. “Can’t I act buddy-buddy with (Y/N)?” He says, squeezing you closer to his body.

You could only sigh. ‘Why the hell am I in this situation?’ You say to yourself, rolling your eyes mentally.

“No!” Caroline and Stefan say at the same time.

Damon raises his brow at Stefan, who looks away immediately with a slight hint of coloring on his cheeks. Even Elena and Bonnie were confused at him but looked back at Damon, giving him disgusting looks.

Damon smirks. ‘Those eyes again. Always those eyes.’

You were looking at him the whole time, seeing his face turned from amusement to sorrow. You kinda pity him. He just wants attention but everyone is giving him the wrong type of attention. Well, not their fault. Damon just sucks at letting out his feelings. You operate your way out of Damon’s arm, slyly moving under it before he could pull you back in. “Stop it, guys. I’m hungry.” You say, taking a seat next to Bonnie in the booth.

Everyone was still snarling at Damon, not intending to stop. “Guys, if you all are going to stand and stare into each others eyes, I might as well head home and stare at the ceiling", you whisper, looking through the menu, pretty sure the others heard you as they scurry to their seats, feeling guilty for ruining your ‘party’. You handed the menus to Caroline who sat beside you, then she gave it to Damon with force. You sigh, rolling your eyes. ‘Fun, my ass. You finally look around the table, realizing that there is a brown haired man sitting next to Elena in front of you. You observe his face, thought he looks like Damon a little bit. You nudge Caroline with your elbow and point your lips at his direction. Caroline looks at you then at him, looking like she had just remembered something.

“Oh, right! By the way, (Y/N), this is Stefan. Stefan, meet (Y/N), my favourite cousin”.

You snort at the word ‘favourite’. Stefan chuckles and stands up to greet you from across the table.

“Hello, (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you”.

“Likewise”, you say, pulling your hand to sit back down but Stefan’s grip held you back.

Stefan then realized that he was still holding your hand and abruptly lets go, sitting down with his head down. Elena knows something is up, squints at you, feeling somewhat jealous at the long hand holding. You sit down as well, ignoring Elena’s jealous eyes towards you.

Damon saw the whole thing and rolls his eyes at Elena, feeling a hot sensation in his stomach at the way Stefan held your hand longer than should be.

You just couldn’t understand these people around you. ‘What’s with them?’ you thought to yourself.

Stefan is looking at you the whole time you were checking the menu. He too didn’t know why he was acting this way the moment you walked in the grill. Why did he feel mad at Damon for being close to you? Why is he feeling drawn and protective of you? He wondered silently as he watch your every move, the way you scan the menu and how you wet your lips involuntarily. Jeremy then comes to take orders.

“Hey, (Y/N)” He greets, putting on that same old smile that he only gives to you. “The usual curly fries I bet.” He say, grinning at your shocked face.

“I can’t believe you’d still remember, Je.” You say, smiling from ear to ear. “But do you have them though? Last time I checked, you were out of stock”, you say with an arch brow, smirking.

Jeremy laughs. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). I bought a dozen packs just for you yesterday. All hell will break loose if you didn’t eat your fries”.

Everyone laugh, some of them trying hard not to laugh out loud like Caroline and Bonnie. Damon and Stefan chuckles. “Ha Ha, very funny”. You say with slanted eyes but admit in the end.

“Well, you’re right though. I might have to eat someone to fill my hunger”, you laugh.

Everyone except for Damon became silent, clearing their throats at your reply.

Damon laughs louder at their shocked faces. “We’re the same, (Y/N)!” He says, going for a high five.

You scoff but high five him back, don’t want to leave him hanging and being all grumpy later. You look around at the others, all glaring at Damon, even Jeremy was doing the same. “What’s wrong, guys?”, you ask.

Caroline shakes her head and clears her throat. “Nothing. I’ll take the usual as well, Je”.

“Yeah, me too”, Elena says after Caroline.

“Same goes for me”, Bonnie replies.

“Bourbon for me”, Damon says, pushing the menu towards Jeremy’s abdomen.

Jeremy growls and snatches it, writing down everyone’s orders in his little notepad.

“And you, Stefan?”, he asks looking towards Stefan.

“Just Bourbon”, Stefan answers, passing the menu to Jeremy.

Damon scoffs. “What, no red liquid today, Stefan? You’ve been craving for it all day-”

Caroline kicks his leg under the table before he could finish.

Stefan glares at him.

“Ouch, Caroline. Why did you kick me?”, Damon says putting on a pained face, smirking at Caroline’s death stare.

“Stop it you two”, Elena says, getting real tired of Damon.

“Sorry about him, (Y/N). He’s really a handful”.

You shrug. “Yes, he is. Yet Caroline still asked him to look out for me”, you snort.

“Aww, now that hurts”, Damon pouts and touches his heart. “I thought you liked my company. We bonded. And I saw you naked too”, he says smirking.

“WHAT?! He saw you naked?!”, Caroline practically grabs your shoulders to make you look at her.

“Oh, sweet lord” was all Bonnie said under her breath while Stefan growls at Damon, Elena just shakes her head at Damon’s antics.

“Wait wait wait. I wasn’t naked, okay. Calm down”, you say keeping Caroline calm.

She looks at you, knowing well you’re keeping some details out.

You give in. “Alright! I was in my towel BUT still I wasn’t fully naked, right?” you say, trying to convince Caroline.

Caroline just sighs. “That’s naked. You were naked. I’m not going to ask Damon for favors anymore”.

Damon clicks his tongue. “What? I didn’t do anything. I was a good boy”.

With that last sentence, you snort. ‘Good boy, my ass’.

He turns his head towards you, raising his brow. “Well, you’re not a good girl though. Caroline, did you know (Y/N) has some martial art skills that she didn’t tell you about”, he smirks at the way you shake your head asking him not to tell her about it.

Caroline looks at you. “Really? You learn martial arts?”, she asks eyes wide.

“Wow, (Y/N). Do tell”, Elena speaks, showing interest. So is Bonnie and Stefan.

You glare at Damon then look at your cousin.

“Urmm, yeah. Learnt some skills in Asia. Just…”, you pause, your heart skips a beat to find the right word, not wanting to tell them the truth yet. “…extracurricular school activities”, you finish. Before any of them could ask more questions, Jeremy comes with everyone’s drinks. You grab yours from Jeremy’s hand and take a sip, making yourself busy to evade any questions. Well, that didn’t stop them.

Everyone except Bonnie noticed your heart skipped and was curious. “Extracurricular activities huh? Care to show me some of your skills next time?”, Stefan asks, trying to uncover you.

You nod. “Sure sure. Whenever you’re free”.

“How about tomorrow?”

Caroline, Damon and Elena look at Stefan, confused.

“Urmm, tomorrow?”, you say, finding an excuse in your head.

Stefan shrugs. “I’m free tomorrow”, he says not letting go, ignoring the look on your face and Damon’s glare from the side.

Caroline was confused at Stefan’s offer. But maybe it’s for the best for her cousin to be under surveillance. So, she let the situation be.

You finally give in. “Alright” Stefan smiles.

“I’ll pick you up. Get ready by 10”.

“Yes, mother”, you pout. Stefan laughs as well as Bonnie.

Damon was gripping on his bourbon a little bit too hard while staring at you and Stefan’s interaction.

Elena could only put on a tough face at you, showing you that Stefan is taken.

‘Drama drama drama’, you say in your head. “Oh, yeah. Car, I’m going to live at my parents house in 2 days time. I told your mum before I came and she said-”

“What?! Why?!”, Caroline yelled.

You jerk upwards at her sudden outburst. “So, I’m guessing your mum didn’t told you”, you scratch your head, laughing.

“Nooo, she didn’t. And don’t laugh. Why are you leaving me?”, she asks sadly.

“Aww, I’m not leaving, Car. We live nearby”, you pinch her cute face. “You still remember where the house is, right? Because I don't quite remember it myself", you awkwardly laugh. "You could visit me anytime”.

She could only sigh. “Okay then. And yeah, I remember. It’s near the… near the….-”, she gasps, looking at her friends. ‘Shit’, she yells internally.

Bonnie and Elena was frowning in confusion at Caroline. Stefan and Damon as well.

Caroline scowls but manage to get her cool back, turning towards you. “Yup, I remember. You’re moving in in 2 days, right?”

You nod slowly, wondering what was that weird gasp about. “Alright! Then we’ll have plenty of time”, she says as Jeremy comes with food in hand.

You ignored her earlier behavior once your curly fries arrived and immediately devour them one by one.

“Woah, calm your horses, (Y/N). You’ll choke”, Jeremy says, chuckling at your messiness.

While you were having your moment with your fries, Caroline takes her phone out and started to tap on her keypad. Elena felt her phone vibrate, then Bonnie’s, then Stefan and then finally Damon’s. They took it out, knowing the text is from Caroline. Their eyes went wide at the words displayed on their screen.

 

(Y/N)’s house is just across the Originals

 

 

 

Hours passed by and the bar was getting packed. You’ve finished eating your third order of fries and answered questions about your life but they were mostly lies. The gang seem to detect it but didn’t asked you about it. Sooner or later you’ll get to tell them the truth, that’s what they thought. The girls were busy gossiping about stuff you don’t have an inch of care about so you stood up to go to the restroom when Damon grabs your arm. You look down at him, confused.

“And where are you going, missy?” He asks, eyebrow arched.

“To Narnia, Damon. What do you think?” You reply sarcastically, knowing full well he knows you’re going to the toilet.

He stands up and puts his hand on your lower back. “Tag me in, I’ve been meaning to meet Aslan”, he says assisting.

You look back to get help from Caroline but she was in too deep with some stupid gossip about a guy in school. So was Elena and Bonnie. You sigh. ‘Girls being girls’. You surrender yourself to Damon and let him lead you, his arm now around your shoulder like a buddy.

Stefan who wasn’t interested in the girl talk was watching you and Damon since the beginning and felt sorry yet jealous at the skinship the both of you had. He wanted that but he didn’t know why because he has Elena by his side. He shake his head to get rid of the thought and excuses himself to follow you, finding out what Damon’s motive is.

“Damon, I don’t need a chaperone to the restroom, you know”, you say shoving his arm off your shoulder but he place it back on. You sigh.

(Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N), what makes you think I don’t want to go too?” He smirks at the way you roll your eyes.

Reaching the girls side, you stop and turn to Damon. “I’m sorry, Damon, but we’ll have to part ways now. Well, unless of course you have a vagina down there”, you snark playfully.

Damon puts on his usual sideway smile and says “You are welcome to find out, (Y/N)”. He closes in on you, you could almost feel the breath he exhaled. Heat was now in your cheeks as you dash to the door, away from this horny maniac. You slam the cubicle shut and breathe hard, chest heaving and face reddening. ‘Damn it, I thought I won with my last comment’, you say as you calm down.

Damon couldn’t stop laughing the moment you ran. ‘So freaking cute’, he thought of you.

“Damon”, a voice called for him from behind.

He sighs and turns. “Yes, little brother?”

Stefan was gritting his teeth, hearing the whole conversation, unknown feelings erupting at the way he clenches his knuckles.

“What are you planning, Damon?”

Damon rolls his eyes and pushes pass him.

Stefan grabs his arm and whispers, “You will not mess with her, Damon. She’s Caroline’s cousin. There’s plenty of other girls that you can get into their pants.”

In a flash, Damon pushes Stefan, knocking him to the wall. “What makes you think that, dear little brother?”

Stefan pushes him off and straightens up. “Like I don’t know what you’re thinking of”, he snarks.

Damon scoffs. “Well, you don’t. So stop getting in my business or you’ll going to regret it”.

“She’s off limits, Damon”, Stefan growls, ignoring his threats.

Damon was confused. “Why are caring so much about this? You already have your beloved Elena, so why don’t you run off to her happily”.

Stefan snarls, wanting to give Damon a snarky comment but couldn’t as he was also wondering why he care so much you.

Apparently you heard their whole conversation from behind the door, feeling sick at the way the both of them were showing interest in you. You don’t want this. Not after what happened before. No more. You hate it. You pull the door handle slowly and walk out.

“Oh, there you are, (Y/N)” Damon says smiling.

You stare at him, deciding whether to slap him across the face or just let it slide. They couldn’t help it, they were males. Dominant males to be exact. And you were not only a female but much more. They are drawn to you and you were ready for it the moment you agree to visit. It’s not their fault.

“What’s wrong?” Damon asks, worry in his eyes.

You shake your head. “Nothing” , you say and walk pass him.

Stefan looks worried as you head to the booth, joining the girls. “You don’t think she heard us?”

Damon clenches his jaw and head towards the booth, Stefan follows suit.

 

 

One by one, people in the bar was lessening and your eyes were beginning to feel heavy. You nudge Caroline beside you, and whisper, “Car, I want to go home”.

“What? It’s still early though. The night is still young”, she complains then closes in on you.

“And plus, you can get to meet some guys here if you want. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but some guys have been eyeing you from the pool table”, she giggles like a school girl. Well, she is still technically a school girl.

You look at the pool table and without a doubt, see a bunch of jocks eyefucking you, giving that usual clenched jawline and smirk that can melt any girl’s heart. Well, not you of course. “Yeahhhh, not my type, Car. And it’s almost midnight”.

Caroline just rolls her eyes at you. “Oh, come on, (Y/N). Loosen up a bit and have fun”, she says, turning to the girls to continue their convo.

You sigh, getting frustrated at Caroline for not understanding you. It’s only been your second day and you’re still jet lag from the flight. Damon and Stefan were however at the bar, discussing about something serious judging by their frowned expressions. So you didn’t want to disturb them. Everything and everyone was loud, you feel like you’re suffocating. Excusing yourself, you went out to get a breather. Feeling the cold air once you’ve gotten out simply woken you up as you stretch your limbs hearing them crack and be free. You sit down on a bench that was located not too far away and rest your mind, placing your head back and look up in the night sky. Countless of stars shone the whole area even though there were no street lights around. You felt peace. As if you are one with nature and you knew it was because of what you are inside. Barely awake, you didn’t noticed two pairs of footsteps coming beside you. At the sound of a husky seducing voice, you open your sleepy eyes.

“We meet again, (Y/N)”, the voice says playfully.

Head still laid back, you turn to where the voice comes from. Eyes finally wide and you try to remember the person, then when realization came, you sit up. “Oh, Elijah, right?”, you ask, trying to remember the other person beside him. “And Kol”.

“Lovely morning, (Y/N)”, Kol waves. “What are you doing all alone here?”, Kol asks seductively, suddenly sitting next to you. A bit too close to your liking.

“I have a headache”, you say, going back to your usual position. “And Caroline is being… “, you sigh. “…Caroline”.

Kol frowns. “Caroline?”

“Yeah, my cousin”.

“Blondie is your cousin? Wow, you guys are not alike”, Kol snorts.

You laugh. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Came for a drink?”

Kol sighs in frustration. “Ask my brother, I had to tag along so he could keep an eye on me”, Kol rolls his eyes.

Elijah clears his throat. “Oh I’m sorry, dear brother, but you were the one that gotten yourself in this predicament”.

You sit up, feeling your spine ache from the way you sat. “Wait, you guys are brothers? So Rebekah is your sister?”

Elijah tenses. “You’ve met Rebekah?”

“Yup, met her this afternoon. Her car ran out of gas so I sent her home”, you say smiling as you recall the memory.

“Then you met me. Yeaaah”, Kol puts his arm around you, pulling you close squeezing your shoulder.

You giggle at his childish ways, not minding the closeness.

Elijah nods, his body relaxes at the way you smile fondly talking about Rebekah. “So you’re the one she talked about”.

“Oh, she talked about me?”, you chuckle.

Before Elijah could reply, Kol answers “Yeah, she was in a good mood and kept mentioning she wants to meet you again and hang out”.

You gawk. “Really? But sure, why not.” You chuckle.

“I can join too, right?” Kol smirks, his eyes looking into yours.

You move away slowly. “Sure if you stop staring me like that”.

Kol laughs but do as you say,his arm still clinging around you.

Elijah looks towards the bar as if he has heard something. “I think we should go back, I’m sure your cousin is looking for you”, Elijah says nodding at Kol.

Kol nods back and stands up. “Yup, come on, lil missy. Blondie’s finally realized you’re gone”, he says interlocking your hand in his.

Your heat skips and cheeks redden at the gesture but tries hard not to show it.

Kol smirks. He notices the skip and pulls you close to him, earning another skip and slight yelp from you. He tries to fight every inch of him not to pounce on you right there and then, feeling aroused yet again. He wonders about that. Twice this happened and it’s all because of you.

Elijah nudges Kol out of his thoughts, knowing full well what he is thinking of. Elijah too was intrigued by you from the moment you two met in the grocery store.

You really don’t know how to react now. You feel like pulling your hand away but it was just rude to do so. Nearing to the bar, you hear a commotion going on. You look around and to your shock, see Damon punching a jock in the stomach and kneeing him where the sun don’t shine.

“Where’s (Y/N)?!”, he shouts at the injured guy who is clearly already passed out.

You gasp loudly, feeling confused.

Damon suddenly looks at your direction and appears in front of you, pulling you away from Kol’s side. But in just a few moments, you are now back with Kol. You feel somewhat dizzy by the sudden movements but manage to stand straight with the help of Kol’s muscular arm around your waist.

Damon growls at the sight.

In a second, the whole gang was there, even Jeremy and Matt. All eyeing and snarling at Kol and Elijah as if they had taken what was theirs.

Damon speaks first. “What are you two doing here?”, he bites back a growl.

Elijah and Kol smirks, finding amusement mix with irritation in this. “We’re thirsty”, Kol says.

You glance between both sides. ‘What the hell is going on here?’, you thought. You sigh internally, ‘I freaking hate drama’.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the awfully late chapter. A lot has happened and life stuff just caught up. I'm currently writing a book to publish and was busy with it for a while now. But anyway, here's the new chapter. It's a bit longer than the rest but full of drama. woot woot

Caroline slaps Kol’s arm from around you, grabbing your arm tightly and pulling you away to her side, making Kol growl. “What are you doing with them, (Y/N)?!” Caroline yells at you.

You frown, feeling angry at the whole situation when the gang looks at you in disbelief. “What is wrong with you people?!”, you snap. “And why are you all looking at me like I’m a child and in need of a babysitter?!”

The others look away when you said that.

Elijah remains calm but a hint of smug lingers in his eyes while smug wasn’t even hidden on Kol’s face. Kol speaks when no one else does. “It seems they were trying to protect you, (Y/N)”, he smirks at Damon’s glare.

You stare at Caroline who is looking down at her shoes. You scoff. “I guess you guys need to fully understand the definition of the word _protect_ ”, you say walking towards the front door.

Damon grabs your hand. “Where are you going?”, he snarks.

You twist your hand from his grasp. “Home. And I don’t need protection. I’ve been living on my own since I was 7, you don’t know what hell I’ve been through. And one last thing, please don’t include me in your drama”, you say before sliding past Elijah, Kol and other drunkards in the bar.

Caroline gasps at what you said. She moves forward to catch up to you but Elijah blocks her way. “She doesn’t want to be bothered, Miss Forbes”, he remarks. Kol steps in, “Much more by you” Kol says with daggers.

Caroline growls. “Move out of my way!”

“Or what?” Kol toys with her.

“Or we’ll make you”, Stefan finally speaks.

“Oh, do try. I wonder what the outcome would be”, Elijah says smugly.

 

At the last words that escape your mouth, you stride to the exit. As the outside air calm your nerves, you realize the car keys aren’t with you. Contemplating on going back in and walking home, you choose the latter. ‘The house isn’t that far away’, you say thoughtfully, marching towards the direction of Caroline’s house.

Walking along the barely lit road, you enjoy the cold air and greenery that surrounds you. You realize you have your phone and take it out to check the time. It’s almost 2 now. Damn, you feel tired. You yawn loudly, not noticing the branches rustling beside you. Apparently, Caroline had called you 5 times when you were chatting with Elijah and Kol outside. ‘Guess it was my fault, I hadn’t unsilent my phone since the flight.’ You tuck your phone back into your pocket and walk ahead. After minutes of kicking some stones on the ground, you hear an animalistic growl. You look up and shock to see a wolf in front of you, just a few meters away.

The wolf growls louder.

“Shit”, you say, mainly to yourself. You stare at it, its fur grey with a mix of brown and black, claws sharp and long, and its eyes pure gold. You tilt at your head at the familiarity of its eyes. “I’ve seen those eyes before.”

The wolf looks up to you. It moves. To your direction.

You tense, looking left and right to run away. You intend to run pass it but it looks like it knew your plan when it moves to the other side and blocks you. You look at the open woods beside you and run into it. You run and run, not looking back when you stumble on a tree root, causing you to fall. You facepalm mentally at your stupidity and tries to stand but the wolf is behind you as you hear a growl. It growls again when you attempt to stand back up.

You remain still, head down and heart beating fast. The wolf moves closer and closer, dry leaves crunches underneath its heavy paws until it’s just right in front of you. The wolf growls, causing you to flinch, head still looking downwards. It growls again. Something in you ask you to look up and you comply. You look up in wonder.

The moonlight made it look less feral now but still could bite your neck off so you behaved. Without warning, the wolf licks your face. When it starts to lick your neck, you chuckle.

“Stop stop, I’m ticklish there”, you stutter, holding the wolf’s head.

The wolf stops and sits down, staring intently at you.

You sigh in relief as your heart rate calms down, finding that the wolf doesn’t mean harm. “You look big for a mere wolf” you say causing the wolf to somehow look like it’s smirking. You narrow your eyes at it, wondering if the smirk was just your imagination. You move to stand up but the wolf begins to growl again. You frown. “Urmm, I need to get home now, err-” you look under the wolf to its lower stomach. “Mr.Wolfie.”

The wolf bites your wrist playfully, earning a yelp from you.

“Hey now, no biting. I’m sorry I sneaked a peek but I need to get home now.”

The wolf doesn’t care as it lay its head on your lap.

You tilt your head at its behaviour. You read in books that wolves travel in packs and when provoked, they will bite. And by bite, it means kill. So now you’re scared for the wolf’s buddies to come and also scared of pushing the wolf that is now laying comfortably on your lap away and run for your life.

The wolf nudges into your stomach, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You look down to see it staring at you. You sigh. “Are you going to eat me?” you ask the wolf calmly.

The wolf scoff. The sound almost similar to a dog sneezing.

“Is that a no or a yes?” you ask again.

The wolf sits up. It stares at you for a long time before licking your face and neck.

You chuckle and sigh in relief. “So can I go home now?”

The wolf sits itself down and puts its head back on your lap.

“I guess that’s a no then” you say, rolling your eyes. You take out your phone and shake your head. It’s 3 now. You yawn loudly causing the wolf to move, shifting your left leg. “Ouch!” you yell in pain.

The wolf sits up quickly, looking urgent.

You look at your leg and inspect properly under the dim night light. You stop at your toe and laugh in disbelief. It was bending backwards. “Not again”, you say earning a look from the wolf. “I dislocated my toe, Mr.Wolfie,” you say, bending your leg to take your sandal off. You slowly take it off and put your thumb and index finger on either sides of your toe. Without a second to waste, you snap it back into place, hearing a pop. You let out a shaky breath as the pain subsides.

The wolf looks at you, bewildered.

“What? It happens to me all the time so it’s no biggie”, you say, wiggling your toes, flinching at the little pain that still lingers.

The wolf frowns at your reply and nudges into you with a bit more force than usual.

“Stop it”, you say irritated.

The wolf pushes you harder until you stumble on your back. It then fully lays itself on your stomach.

“Don’t you know that you weight a ton, Mr. Wolfie”, you say.

The wolf scoffs.

You sigh. ‘What am I going to do now?’ You look down to the wolf who is sleeping soundly and is so tempted to caress its fur but scared it would bite. ’Well, he never did tried to bite before’, you thought. Without nothing to hold you back, you slowly lay your hand on its head, feeling the wolf’s muscle tense at the contact. You remain still for awhile until its muscles calm and you start to caress the fur. It feels unbelievably soft under your palm. It feels odd yet soothing at the same time. You yawn again. “Well, goodnight, Mr.Wolfie. Wake me up before the sun comes up, okay”, you say sleepily.

The wolf moves closer and lays its head by yours as its body covers you like a blanket.

You wrap yourself around the wolf for warmth. “You smell weirdly good”, you mumble as sleep takes over you.

The wolf looks down at your sleepy face with care in its eyes before planting its head into your neck, purring.

 

 

Droplets of morning dew makes their way onto the side of your head, soaking your hair and neck. You grunt at the disturbance, still wanting to sleep more. Another drop finally wakes you up, feeling irritated. You turn on your back and begin to stretch your limbs, hearing the joints crack. You sigh soothingly but the feeling quickly deteriorates when your hand comes across a furless being beside you. You jerk up and move away as fast as you can. You look at the supposed-to-be-wolf and is surprised to see a man. A very naked man. What is more surprising to you is that that man is Klaus from the grill that you met a few days ago. Feeling confused at the turn of events, you stand up and start to pace around. ‘This is not happening. Please not again. I so hope he’s not what I think he is. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-’, your thoughts are cut off when you hear Klaus grumbles.

Klaus turns on his side and puts his arm out to where you laid, sliding his arm up and down and frowns when he couldn’t find your warm petite body. He peeks open his eyes, growls at the blaring sun and finally sets his eyes at your confused face. “Good morning, love”, he says with a smirk, an arm folded under his head, not even trying to cover himself up.

“Morning”, you utter before leaving him, not saying another word or even looking at his naked self. Hair messy and clothes dirty from the fall, you trudge over fallen branches and tree roots to escape Klaus. ‘Why must he be a supernatural being? Can’t I get a break from them?!’ You feel a swish of air coming from behind you, finally able to set your eyes onto a fully clothed Klaus.

“Well, aren’t you in a hurry, (Y/N)”, he smiles at your adorable morning face.

You frown at his smiling face, irritated that he’s finding amusement in all of this. “I’m just worried about Caroline. Need to get home before she finds out I’m not there.”

Klaus nods and walks ahead. The two of you remain silent for awhile but Klaus prefer talking. “(Y/N).”

You hum a ‘what’, jumping over a huge rock.

“Now’s the time to ask questions”, he says not elaborating.

You stop in your tracks.

Klaus stops a few steps ahead. He seems to know the questions you’d ask. Like all the questions he had been asked since before.

You tilt your head, figuring out the best thing to ask. “Are you a good guy?” you ask, face stern and eyes frighten at what the answer would be.

Klaus raises a brow, not expecting that to be boldly asked at him. He observes your face and notices the emotions in your eyes, the same emotions that were always directed at him. The feeling of regret and disgust. But somehow, with a final look in your eyes, he oddly feels as if those emotions were not directed at him . He plans to answer you honestly. “No. I’m not, love”, he says looking away, knowing you’ll probably run in fear at his reply. The least he expects to hear is you letting out a sigh of relief and feeling warm arms embracing him in a hug. Klaus looks down at the top of your head which is a few inches under his chin, confused yet amused.

“Thank goodness”, you only say.

Klaus doesn't move.

You remain hugging him for quite some time before you stand back.

The emotions that were in your eyes gone, somehow Klaus feels happy that it had disappeared but wonders about it. ‘If it wasn’t to me, then who?’ he wonders in thought, curious to find out more about you.

“Thank you for being honest, Klaus. That’s the only thing I needed to know” you add, continuing your walk back and leaving Klaus to wonder what you meant by that and the history behind it.

Something about you peaked his curiosity since the moment he met you. A feeling inside him that he thought had died along with all the other emotions that brought him life has rekindled to the surface. He hated it yet he still longed for it. And meeting you was the trigger. From this moment on, Klaus will always stick by you like a glue as his wolf growls in domination. “Mine”. Klaus finally snaps out of his thoughts when you shouted his name for the third time. “My apologies, love. What is it?” he asks nicely.

You sigh. “I said you can go home now. The house is just up ahead.”

Klaus looks in front and for sure, the house is visible even without his supernatural eyesight. “Well, it is proper for a gentleman to accompany a lady to the front door. Am I correct?” he smirks at his flirty remark.

You scoff. “You are half correct.”

Klaus raises a brow at you. “How is that so?”

You giggle. “Yes, you are a gentleman. However, I am no lady” you take a huge step over a muddy surface, almost tripping.

Klaus wraps an arm firmly around your waist. “Yes. You are, love”, he smiles.

You look up at him then look away, hiding the blush that crept its away on your cheeks. “T-thanks..”, you regain composure. “..for catching me, not for calling me a lady”, you stern.

Klaus smirks at your adorableness, “Of course, (Y/N)”, while biting his lower lip not to lose control of his wolf. He slides his arm away in a hurry before his wolf plans on doing something with the closeness you two have. “Come now, (Y/N). We don’t want another Caroline incident now, would we?”

You shiver in recollection. “Nope, we don’t want that again”, you say, hurrying your steps as you overtake Klaus.

Klaus chuckles as you storm ahead, jumping over dead branches.

 

After Klaus kissed your hand goodbye and left, you head upstairs to find Caroline. You peek into her room but she’s not there. Feeling the covers on her bed, it was nowhere near warm. ‘Hah, I guess she didn’t came back either’, you thought. Anyway, you head to your room to undress and take a hot relaxing shower. It’s still early so you plan to sleep a little bit before noon. Once you are cleaned, you slide yourself under the warm comforter and slowly drift into bliss.

 

Klaus arrives at his home in seconds. All the while having a huge grin on his face that Elijah immediately noticed.

“It has been long since I’ve seen you smiling, brother. Don’t tell me you’ve massacred another town”, Elijah teases.

Klaus smiles wider, landing on the couch without a care if the couch that Elijah bought tore. “Oh, just something interesting happened, that’s all.”

Elijah narrows his eyes. “Is this _something interesting_ happens to be a beautiful young girl that is acquainted with Miss Forbes?”

“Spot on, Lijah. (Y/N) is truly mesmerizing.” Klaus moves towards the bar to pour a glass of bourbon. “So tell me, brother. What caused her to run alone in the cold dark night and into my arms?”

Elijah sighs. “Just puny matters with her friends. They are awfully close to her after just meeting especially the Salvatore brothers that it’s a pain.”

Klaus gulps down his drink. “Typical. They can’t be satisfied with Elena. But I will not lose”, he smirks.

Elijah shakes his head, walking away before saying his last word, “Guess you and our little brother need to talk then.”

Klaus rolls his eyes. “Wonderful.”

 

 

“Oh, bloody hell, Bekah. Are you even close to done?”, Kol exclaims at her sister’s shopping fetish.

Rebekah puts on yet another pair of clothing and walks out of the fitting room to show to Kol. “Shut up and look at this. Does this speak ‘come if you dare’?”, she turns her body showing the tight red and black leather clothing that hugs her curves beautifully.

“Please don’t make me hurl, sister. As much as I like to see ladies in that, I don’t quite like it on you”, he says, fake puking in front of her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. “I’ll take this then”, she says before going back in and undressing.

Kol rummages through his hair, sighing. “Am I really needed here? And you have plenty already.” Kol rambled on and on while Rebekah just hummed without even listening to a single word he said.

“Let’s go, I’m tired.”, Rebekah prances towards the car, leaving Kol behind to carry her bags.

“YOU’RE tired?!”, he shouted, gathering the 8 bags in his hand.

“Oh just shut it. I’m being generous here. It’s a good thing it’s only midday or else we’ll be back at night”, she says, eyeing Kol who immediately stops further rantings. “I’m driving”.

Kol rolls his eyes and sits in the passenger seat, folding his arms in a pout.

Rebekah shoves his shoulder. “Come on now, don’t be like that. As a reward for your cooperation today, let’s go meet (Y/N)”.

That surely lit Kol up within seconds. “(Y/N)?”, he smiles.

“Yup”

“What about the pests around her?”, Kol raises a brow.

“They’re busy planning something stupid that surely get them killed at the Boarding House. The whole gang’s there.”

Kol grins. “Well, what are we waiting for then?“

Rebekah starts the car and heads towards your direction.

 

The constant ringing and knocking from downstairs interrupts your dreamless sleep. You grunt and yell for Caroline. “Caroline,get the door!” The moment you called for Caroline, the bell keeps on ringing. You finally sit up, rubbing your eyes and walk groggily towards Caroline’s room. You knock before entering the cold empty room. “Huh, still not back yet”, you say wondering where she went. You set a reminder in your mind to call Damon later. Remembering that there’s someone at the door, you quickly wash your face and run downstairs, tripping on the few last steps and landing at the front door with a thud. You groan, opening the door and squinting at the sunlight that is enveloping two figures.

“You guys, Caroline’s not here”, you say to Rebekah and Kol. “And stop laughing. It hurts, you know.”

Rebekah was giggling like a high school girl while Kol was laughing like he didn’t care if the whole neighbourhood heard him. “I could imagine how you looked like kissing the door”, Kol adds between laughter.

Rebekah then puts on a soury face. “And what makes you think we came to see Caroline. Never have we visited her willingly.”

You raise a brow at that comment. “So, did you left something here? I could grab it for you if you’d like.”

Rebekah sighs while Kol just smiles toothily, finding you adorable. “We’re here to see you, darling”, Kol winks.

You look away to hide your reddened cheeks yet the two Mikaelsons immediately notices the act.

Kol growls. Rebekah however wanted to smack Kol in the head but she too was growling at you. She wondered what made her do such thing. Of course she wasn’t picky with genders for centuries now but it has been long since she had emotions for the same sex. Rebekah regains her composure when you speak.

“Well, come in. Make yourself at home while I shower”, you say, feeling insecure with your oversized shirt that exposes your shoulder when you weight to the side and track suits that literally has paint splashed on it for when you did a job in Asia. You open the door wider for them to enter.

Kol clenches his teeth at your last words and the neck that was exposed in front of him. Rebekah nudges Kol to enter.

As they step into the house, Rebekah then zip lined to the kitchen counter and places a grocery bag that you didn’t paid attention to when she was outside. “I heard from Matt that you had a tough night so I bought a few stuff to cheer you up”, she smiles dimply. She then grabs a knife and a chopping board and begins to chop onions expertly and takes out chicken and broccoli from the bag.

You run to her side to help but Rebekah holds the knife up. “No no, you head on upstairs now.”

“But I want to-”

“Nope.”

“But-”

“No buts”, she pushes you to Kol. “Little brother, will you please get (Y/N) out of the kitchen area?”, she says as she goes back to chopping onions.

Kol smirks. “With pleasure.”

What Kol does next made you yelp as he carries you princess style and walks towards the stairs and to your room.

Heat quickly filled your whole body at the position you‘re now in. “K-Kol!” you stutter. “P-put me d-down! Rebekahhhhh!” You call for her but only could heard giggling as you went further from her. You cover your apple coloured face. “This is embarrassing”, you mumble under your raggedy breath.

Kol tightens his grip on your shoulder and thigh. His thumb rubbing the underside of your thigh that made you squirm.

“S-stop, it’s ticklish there”, you say looking at him with glistening eyes.

Kol couldn’t take it anymore. He quickens his pace to your room and closes the door behind him with his leg, tossing you on your bed.

You hit the soft bed, letting out a slight gasp. Feeling confused, you look up at Kol. His eyes are full blown, looking down at you. “Kol?”, you call out. “What’s wron-”

Within seconds, he launches onto you, pinning your arms at the top of your head with one hand while the other slowly move down to your stomach.

You gasp at the hot trail he left with his touch. “Kol…”

“Shhh, (Y/N). You don’t want Rebekah to hear your delicious sounds now, do you?” He smirks.

You shake your head endlessly. “No, I don’t want this please.” You plead.

Kol doesn't take you seriously as he growls at your pleading. He moves his head to your neck, breathing in your scent. “Damn it, (Y/N). You smell amazing and it’s making me…” He pulls his head out for you to see his aroused face.

Panicking, you bite your lips thinking of a way to get out from his grasp. ‘Shit shit shit, I have no idea what to do. Should I ask him to take a cold shower? Shit! What kind of tactic is that?’

Kol misunderstands the signal with your lips and goes for it. He kisses you with full force, tongue already inserting in, teeth clanking and saliva slicking your lips.

You push him away but nothing budged. “S-st-op”, you try to say between kisses. Having your arms still pinned with his hand, his other one was trying to slide into your shirt. You panic. “No…K-Kol stop.” You squirm to free you hands but to no avail.

He growls louder at the way you reacted. 

You try to wiggle away when you feel something hard and hot touching your thigh. Your eyes widen at what it seem to be.

His hand doesn't stop and as he almost touches your bare skin, tears start to trickle down your eyes. He finally touches your skin. Smelling the salt from your tears and feeling what he's rubbing on your skin, Kol stops, his arousal totally gone. He pulls your shirt up, revealing scars throughout your torso.

You sob and pull your hands free from his loosen hand, covering your face. “I-I’m sorry. It’s disgusting th-that’s why I asked to stop.” you say sobbing really hard.

Kol sits at the edge of the bed silently, clenching his hand till his knuckles became white. “Who did this?”, he asks, trying to calm himself.

You rub your eyes with the back of your hand and stand up, heading to the bathroom.

Kol grabs your hand, stopping you in your tracks. “Who did this?!” He finally snaps.

You sob quietly. “It’s in the past, Kol”, you simply say pulling your hand away.

He stands and quickly pulls you into a hug. “You can tell me, (Y/N). I’m here for you”, he says tightening his arms around you.

You breathe in his smell and sigh. “Thank you, Kol. But you don’t have to worry, I’m over it. I just wasn’t ready for anyone to see it, that’s all. It’s ugly, I know.”

“No, (Y/N). It’s not ugly. If only I didn’t have the ability to hea-”, he stops. 'If only I didn't have the ability to heal then you'll be able to see the scars I had throughout the years' was what he wanted to say but he just sighs. “Will you tell me what happened?”

You pull away to look at his face. “Thank you, Kol.” You smile. “I’ll tell you some other time okay?”

He wipes the tears on your cheeks and plants a soft kiss on your forehead. “Better tell me soon or else I’ll fly to Asia and find out”, he narrows his eyes.

You laugh. “Sure sure”, you only say before fleeing to the bathroom, away from Kol’s attempt to throw a pillow at you.

Kol sits back down on the bed when he hears the shower going. He could still feel the bumps of the scars that was on your body. He grinds his teeth, his jawline becoming very visible as he clenches his hand heading downstairs to Rebekah, hiding the anger within him.

When you heard Kol left your room, your legs immediately became jelly. You hit the tub floor and just let the water massage your back. Hot tears and cold water both mixed with one another as you stare onto the marble surface.

 

“(Y/N), finally. Here, come”, Rebekah pulls you to the counter and sits you down. “I made risotto and chicken stew.” She pours a scoopful of each dish and serves it in front of you. She then gestures you to take the spoon.

“Wow, Rebekah. This is all just-”, without warning, Rebekah pushes the spoon into your mouth. Eyes widen at the unexpected act, you just gulp the food down. “Amazing! It taste delicious!”

She smirks at the compliment. “Now eat and cheer up.”

“Pffft there’s nothing to cheer up. I wasn't even moody in the first place”, you continue eating.

“Right, sure, got that”, Rebekah hums.

You narrow your eyes at her. “I’m serious, Missy.”

“Who’re you calling Missy, Missy? I'm much much older than you”, Rebekah pinches your nose, earning an ouch from you.

“It seems I missed something”, Kol suddenly appears from behind you, placing his hands on both sides of your waists.

You jump, startle by the contact that you almost fell off the stool.

Kol catches you in just seconds, tightening his hold and leaning closer into your neck. “Sorry for creeping up on you, darling.”

Heat rushes throughout your face, reddening every inch of it as well as your ears. You remembered what had happened upstairs that you even got redder if it was possible.

“Back away, Kol. You’re scaring her and she needs to eat”, Rebekah snarls, jealous at the closeness.

“She can eat like this. Right, (Y/N)?” He says, inhaling the scent in your hair.

You gasp, stuttering every word that comes out of your mouth. “I-I-I-I-”

He growls into your ear, finding your incapability to speak amusing and adorable. Taking one last breath, he backs up and sits at the next stool, placing it closer to you.

You look at him in confusion. ‘What’s the matter with him?’ you thought. “Urmm”, you look around. “Where did you come from?”

“Nowhere”, he teases. “Oh, why are your stuff still in boxes? Going somewhere?”

You roll your eyes at the change of subject. “Oh that. I’m moving out soon.”

“What?!” The both of them say in unison. “Where to?!” Rebekah asks worriedly. Kol looks at you frowning.

You giggle at their reactions.

“This is not a laughing matter, (Y/N). Are you going back to school?” Kol taps his foot waiting for a reply.

“Guyssssss, I’m moving out of this house, not moving out of the country. I’m still in Mystic Falls and it’s just close by so don’t worry. You guys can visit me any time.”

That eases the siblings’ worry and they sigh in relief.

“Wow, I guess I’m glad I didn’t went back. It’s nice to have people wanting me to…..stay”, you look at your plate.

“Of course we want you to stay, dumbo”, Rebekah says, rubbing your hand.

You smile. “Thanks.”

“So, where’s the new house?” Kol asks loudly, interrupting Rebekah’s moment. She then glares at him.

“Hmmm, I don’t exactly remember. It was my parents’ house.”

They just nod. “By the way, what happened to your parents?” Kol asks. Rebekah gives him a look. “Kol!”

You laugh at the scene in front of you. Rebekah scolding Kol about being not sensitive and stuff.

“Well, I also don't quite remember. It was when I was 7 and the next thing I knew was everyone sending me away. I asked everyone where my parents were, they only said they had an accident. But the answers I got were all the same. Like really really the same. It was as though their lines were scripted and memorized or something.”

The siblings shared a look like they knew what you’re talking about.

You scoff. “Maybe it was my imagination or my brain making things up when I was a kid”, you reason and stand, taking your empty plate to the sink and washing it.

Rebekah and Kol talk in hushed voices with each other while you were cleaning, the rushing water drowning their voices. “Could they had been compelled?”, Rebekah thought. “Maybe”, Kol just says, checking on you.

You wipe your wet hands on a cloth nearby and turn towards them. “So”, you pause. “Caroline’s not home and you guys are here. Wanna watch a movie with me?” You grin.

The siblings smile widely. “I’ll make popcorn!” Rebekah jumps while Kol pulls you to the couch.

Movies after movies later and the whole afternoon went by with Kol and Rebekah snuggling into you. You slept after the 6th movie and just let the two warmed you up, not minding the intimacy. The dream you were having was a weird but happy one and you liked it. Out of the blue, you hear a loud crash and wakes up abruptly from the sweet dream, your head hurting at the sudden waking. The warm beside you gone and you wonder where they went to. But first things first, what the hell was that loud sound? That can’t be coming from the movie? You thought. You open your eyes and widen at what is happening in front of you. “What the hell are you guys doing?!” You yell.

Kol, Damon and Stefan having a stand off over the shattered coffee table while Rebekah , Caroline and Elena arming themselves with the bits from the table, their movements somewhat like a blur. Before they could start to pull each other’s heads off, you shout again. “STOP!”

Damon clicks his tongue. Looking at the others, they nod, agreeing to whatever Damon was going to say. He then suddenly appears in front of you, grabbing you tightly and pulls your head to rest on his shoulder. You briefly hear growls from the back. “Don’t move and just close your eyes”, he says.

As you just follow his command, you feel a rush of wind and then nothing. You clench your teeth when your head starts to throb again. “Ow”, you grunt.

Damon rubs your back. “It’ll go away in a minute.”

You push away when you remembered what just happened. “What-”,

Damon cuts you off. “They’re fine, don’t worry about them”, he says moving towards a table with various bottles of liquor on it.

You look around, taking in the new surrounding and fine wood work of the house. “Where-”

“You’re at the Boarding House which is my house”, he smirks.

Frowning, you march towards the front door.

Damon appears and blocks your way. “And where are you going off to again?”

Ignoring the fast appearance, you walk past him.

He rolls his eyes then grabs your hand and pulls you to the couch, forcing you to sit. “Don’t do anything stupid”, he advices.

You almost stand when Damon clicks his tongue yet again. You look towards him, his index finger moving sideways. “Na uh uh”, he says. You sit back down.

“Well, someone’s quiet”, he teases.

You stay silent.

He sits beside you, placing his arm around you and pulling you closer but you move away. “What’s wrong now, (Y/N)? You seem to like snuggling beside those two but not me? I’m hurt.”

You pout but sits back to where you were.

Damon smiles at you pouting and pulls you closer. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). Caroline will be back and she’ll explain. This isn’t my place to say anything”, he gulps the whole liquid and places the empty glass on the table with a thud. “You’ll need to stay here tonight”. Before you could complain he then says, “No arguments.”

You sigh and crosses your arms with a huff.

5 minutes of silence past and your eyes starts to feel heavy. The sleep earlier wasn’t enough and you know it but you try hard to stay awake till Caroline comes back.

“Just sleep. I’ll wake you up when she’s back”, Damon notices your thoughts.

You take a deep breath, unlocking Damon’s arm from around you to lay on the edge of the other end of the couch.

Damon stops you. “Lean on me. The couch’s not that comfortable”, he tries to smile innocently.

You narrows your eyes at him. ‘Then why don’t you bring me to a bed, you ass’, you wanted to say.

“I won’t try anything. Cross my beating heart”, he gestures a cross at his _beating_ heart.

Feeling tired, you comply and lean into Damon’s arm, your head on his shoulder and arm on his stomach. Damon then pulls your legs and places them on his thighs, almost looking like you’re sitting in his lap. At the light rubs made by Damon on your side, you enter into slumber within seconds.

 

I do not own this photo. Just a view on how you sleep beside Damon, though with his arm around you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas appears...  
> Mysteries unravelling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes. Leave comments and kudos if you like how the story's going so far. Leave suggestions too if you have any. Enjoy xoxo

Damon drinks half of the bottle by the time you were fully asleep, not even an inch drunk from the expensive brown liquid. He moves slightly to adjust his position to suit you better but it made you unlatch yourself from him. Damon quickly pulls you back in carefully without waking you up, gently rubbing circles on your back. He listens to you breathing and the steady heartbeat indicating that you’re still asleep. Strands of hair covered your face as you softly snore against Damon’s chest. He notices the loose ringlets and with care, tucks it behind your ear. Not wanting to take his hand back, he caresses your cheek lightly.

‘So soft’, he thought, stroking the tender skin with adoration. ‘What are you doing to me, (Y/N)?’ How he really wanted to replace his hand with his lips right now, planting light kisses everywhere.

You shiver timidly. Probably from the cold.

The air was getting colder by the minute. Damon then scoops his hand around your legs, pulling you closer before completely standing up with you sleeping in his warm arms. He thought of speeding to his room but he chooses to walk normally, wanting to savour this moment of you snuggling in his embrace. Slowly walking up the staircase, his eyes only watching your every reaction, forever keeping it in his memory. How your eyes moved under your eyelids, the light breaths you take after every step he takes and the way you clench his shirt like a baby.

He smiles at the cutesy act and wonder what you’re dreaming about for you to hold him tight. Contemplating on putting you in the guest room or his room, he chooses the latter. Entering his room, he was thankful his sheets were changed. He then gently places you in his bed, pulling the comforter from underneath and covering you with it as he slips in behind you. Him moving around to find a comfortable spot made you turn around, snuggling into his side, drawing warmth from his body. Damon clenches his teeth, trying hard not to wake you up and ravage you whole, claiming you as his and only his, keep you lock up in his room and tied to his bed naked and wet, ready for him to give you the best orgasm of your life.

His impure thoughts of you aroused him also making his fangs visible as dark veins appear beside his eyes. He backs away, speeding to the corner when he realizes his face had shifted. He tries to focus, turning his face back to normal but the sound of your lull breathing and sweet scent wasn’t helping. He speeds out of the room and into the lounge, quickly grabbing a bottle of bourbon and emptying it in one go. The way the liquid burns down his throat seems to freshen him up yet he feels incomplete. His throats yearns for something more. Something sweeter.

Damon slaps his face lightly, uttering “I need a real drink”, before disappearing into the woods outside, hopefully finding something or someone to satisfy his thirst.

 

 

Nearing the front door, bickering can be heard.

“We can’t just let her move in alone!” Caroline’s voice getting louder as she enters the house.

Stefan shushes her and points his index finger towards the stairs. “She’s sleeping.”

Caroline nods. She looks around, extending her sense of hearing around the house, frowning after. “Where’s Damon?”

Stefan looks around too. He turns his gaze towards the exit.

Sighing, Caroline tosses her hands in the air. “I asked him this one little favour and he just left her like this, without any protection. For pete’s sake, she doesn’t have vervain on her, Stefan!”

Stefan rubs his temple, wondering where his older brother had gone off to, leaving you behind.

“What if Klaus came-”, she pauses and stares at Stefan. “Oh god, what if Silas came?!” she trudges to the couch, frustrated at the turn of events going on in the small town.

Stefan walks towards her, crouching on his heels as he calmly comforts your one and only cousin. “It’s alright, Caroline. We’ll protect her.”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s not alright. She can’t be involve in this, Stefan.” Tears trickle down her eyes. “Do you remember what she said at the bar back then?”

Stefan looks down then back up, his eyes implying he remembered.

“She was alone. All alone on the other side of the planet. While I was here, having fun with everyone.” She sobs, hiccuping on each words. “It’s… It’s.. my faul-”

“It’s not your fault”, Stefan cuts her off. “It’s not anyone’s fault. You were little and whatever happened happen.”

“That’s the thing, Stefan. I don’t remember what happened back then. I don’t even remember what happened to (Y/N)’s parents. It was like they just vanished the next day and she had to moved right away.” Caroline then straightens herself up, recalling something. “Now that I think about it, I remember there was a man. I thought he looked suspicious because he was always hanging around (Y/N)’s house whenever I came to play. Then, there was this one time, he approached (Y/N) while I was with her. He was-” Her eyes narrows for a split second before going completely wide as she stands up. “Stefan!” She yells, gasping at what she just remembered.

Stefan rocks back on his heels. “What? What is it?” He asks, worry in his voice.

She chokes on her saliva, finding it hard to speak.

Stefan places his hands on either side of her shoulders, shaking her lightly. “What is it, Caroline?”

Caroline regains her senses, forcing her memories back into place. “He was a…..vampire.”

“What?!” Stefan’s hands now clenched on his sides.

Her legs couldn’t support her anymore as she almost fell to the ground, thankful Stefan had caught her in time and assisting her back on the couch. “He compelled me, Stefan. He moved so fast and appeared in front of me, compelling me to forget everything that happened that day.” Hidden memories finally flooding in with full force into her brain. “Ow”, she grunts.

“What is it?” The 171-year-old vampire asks worriedly, troubled by his friend’s pained cry.

“I don’t know. My brain’s remembering stuff. I guess when I turned, the lost memory manifests itself and was hiding somewhere in my head until I finally turn my attention towards it”, she explains.

Stefan narrows his eyes. “So, what did you see that day?”

Caroline lets out a shaky breath. “He was draining her.” Before Stefan could spout profanities, she continues. “Not sucking her blood, Stefan, but draining it into bags. Blood bags.” She pauses as the memory floods in slowly before continuing. “He compelled me to play with the dolls in the corner and not make a sound while he…”, she stops halfway, massaging her head at the recollection. She then sighs in disbelief as another memory materialize. “So that’s why I didn’t look for her after she moved.”

“Why? What did he do?”

“He told me to not look for (Y/N) or ask questions about her.” She then looks into Stefan’s eyes. “What are we going to do, Stef?”

Caroline then called Elena to come over. When she arrived, Caroline told her everything, about the lost memories and the mysterious man. She called Damon’s phone countless times but there were no answers. Even when Stefan called, he didn’t picked up. Caroline then asked Stefan and Elena to keep this a secret from you so they could find something about the man. When the time comes, they will reveal everything yet they hope it never comes.

 

 

“They didn’t stand a chance, little brother. Even that so-called witch”, Rebekah laughs as she opens the door to her family mansion.

Kol smirks as he remembers throwing Elena across the room and stacking Stefan in the leg. “They never will in a million years.”

“Who never will what?” Elijah’s voice resonates from the stairs. There he is, wearing the exact suit, hair slicked back with a dash of elegance to it. “Care to explain where the two of you’ve been at this ghastly hour?” He asks, stepping off the last step, a hand in his pocket.

Kol and Rebekah move a step back, none open their mouth to answer.

“It seemed they had an exciting night without us, Elijah”, Klaus appears from behind Elijah. “As you can see, cat has caught their tongue”, his voice low as his eyes glares at them both.

“Oh enough. We just bumped into the scooby gang, as usual. They wanted a fight and they got it”, Rebekah says, rolling her eyes at his older brothers’ antics. “Now, will you excuse me, I need to get some shut eye.”

Elijah narrows his eyes at his sister. “I’m sure there’s more to this…minuscule explanation. What caused the fight?”

Klaus moves closer to Kol, eye to eye and nose to nose. “Now why don’t you answer that question,dearest little brother?”

“Kol didn’t do anything, Nik. We were with (Y/N) all afternoon”, Rebekah interjects.

Klaus tenses, his jawline visible. “(Y/N)? You were with her?” The way he said ‘you’ only addressing to Kol.

Kol raises a brow at that. “Yes, brother. We almost had a sleepover with (Y/N) but if not for the goons, (Y/N) might be snuggling by our side like she did before they barged in. Is there a problem?”

Klaus growls at Kol’s reply. His knuckles cracking from clenching too hard.

Rebekah notices the tension between them. She pulls Kol’s hand and marches to the stairs, away from Klaus.

Elijah glances at her, thankful for her interference.

They both nod a silent goodnight and Rebekah quickly speeds upstairs, bringing Kol along.

Elijah is now left alone with an angry hybrid. Elijah knows his brother well to know that he has fallen for you. Whenever Klaus finds someone interesting or mesmerizing, it would always points to that forbidden feeling that they’re bound to never feel. However, these past couple of days, meeting you has somehow changed his younger brother’s behaviour. Hopefully, it would last forever as he misses how Klaus was before when he was human no matter how envious he himself feels to give you away for he too finds you intriguing. Ridding the thoughts, he walks towards the liquor cabinet and pours a glass of the rich amber liquid that everyone seems to like. He gives the glass to Klaus.

Klaus still looking towards the front door, takes the glass and gulps the whole thing down.

“Feeling better?” Elijah says, taking a seat in the lovechair.

Klaus cracks his neck. “I’m going to see her.”

Before he could speed away, Elijah words stop him. “Perhaps you should wait for the sun to rise, brother. She must be tired from the constant promiscuous acts at every unpropitious times.”

Klaus growls as Elijah was indeed right. Many things had happened to you since you came to Mystic Falls and he didn’t want to scare you away with another. He then disappears out of sight, planning on finding a poor soul to scratch his itch.

Elijah sighs and takes a book from the side table, turning the pages until he found his bookmark, reading from the worn out paper until the first light hits the veranda.

 

 

You feel hot when you wake up. The sun shines through the curtain lace, warming you up under the thick fabric. You kick the heavy sheet away as you stretch your limbs, dropping it to the floor. Feeling unfamiliar with the linen underneath, you open your eyes. Looking at your surrounding, you recall the previous night’s event. The broken table, Kol and Rebekah meeting the guys, wanting to confront them then suddenly being at Damon’s house. It all came rushing into your brain. You wanted to asked about that but Caroline’s the one you need to ask from. You stand up and head downstairs to find Caroline.

“Good morning”, a familiar voice reaches your ears as soon as you’re at the bottom.

You turn to find the owner of the voice. “Oh. Good morning, Stefan”, you say, shifting your footing. “Is Caroline here?”

Stefan smiles at your bed hair. “No, she went to school an hour ago.”

You sigh and tidy your hair when you noticed where he was looking at. “School, huh? Is she perhaps avoiding me?”

Stefan just shrugs. “Coffee?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “No thanks. I need to go back and pack”, you say turning around.

A hand grabs your shoulder. “Wait, (Y/N).”

You turn. “What?”

He stays silent, finding ways to make you stay.

“What is it, Stefan?” you ask again, fidgeting with your clothes.

He then sighs. “Caroline will be back soon. You could stay in the meantime”, he says. His face resembling a puppy, you thought.

“Are you just saying that to make me stay or is she really coming?” you test him.

He laughs at you catching on. “How about both?”

You giggle. “Well, I’ll take that coffee then.”

“This way, your highness”, he gestures to the kitchen.

You hit his shoulder playfully, making the both of you laugh once more.

Stefan places the cup of coffee in front of you and sits on the other side of the table.

“Thank you”, you say as you hold the cup in both of your hands, blowing on it before taking a sip. You hum when the bitter sweet java juice touches your tongue.

Stefan clears his throat, causing you to open your eyes when you realized they were closed. Your cheeks redden. “Sorry”, you laugh awkwardly.

Stefan just smiles, his eyes never leaving you, making your cheeks redder.

“Soooooo”, you say, trying to make it less awkward. “When’s Caroline coming?”

Stefan takes a sip of his coffee, eyes still on you. “Soon.”

“Wow, very specific, Mr.Salvatore. Thank you for that _long_ explanation”, you take another sip.

Stefan laughs. “She’ll be here in the afternoon, maybe later than that”, he finally tells you the truth.

You narrow your eyes. “And what’s the time now?”

He looks away. “8”

“My god, Stefan! I can just wait at home for her”, you say standing up and heading to the front door.

Stefan suddenly appears in front of you, blocking your way.

You gasp. ‘This again’, you say in your head. ‘Was this what Damon did?’, you thought. “Move, Stefan.”

He doesn’t move.

“Please?” you say nicely.

Stefan sighs and grabs your hand, pulling you upstairs. You try to get out of his hold but to no avail. He pulls you to another room with books piled up everywhere on the floor. “Sorry, (Y/N) but it’s safer here”, he says before closing the door, hearing it click on the other side.

Confused with the whole situation, you remain still until it finally dawn to you that Stefan just pushed you into an unknown room. “What?” You move towards the door to open it but it was locked. You turn and turn the knob, can't believe that it's actually locked.. ‘This can’t be happening, right?’ “Ste-Stefan?! What is this?” You call out.

No reply from him.

“Stefan!” You call out again, banging on the door.

Stefan walks downstairs. ‘Shit! What am I doing?!’, he yells in his head. The very thought of you leaving made him mad somehow. He didn’t liked it. Thinking about last night made it worse. ‘I’ll pay you back, Kol. With a white oak’, he clenches his fist.

“Stefan!”

He sighs as he hears you shouting his name. ‘Damn it, Caroline! (Y/N)’s going to hate me and I really don’t want that from her’.

“Oh my. I hear a damsel in distress.”

Stefan quickly turns his head towards the unexpected voice, only to see a blanket of absolute darkness.

 

After many attempts on breaking the wooden door, you give up and plan to escape through the balcony. You look down and gulp. ‘Not that high…. right?’ You see a tree branch not too far and lean yourself towards it. “Just a bit more”, you say trying to reach the end of the branch. ‘A…bit….more’. With no weight balancing you on your feet, you slip to the front, head first. ‘Oh no, this’ll hurt bad’, you thought as you feel the rush of wind in your hair from falling. The impact that you were expecting never came. At the last rush of adrenaline leaving your body and stimulus reappearing, you feel arms around your waist. You open an eye, only to see another familiar face. “Klaus?” you say eyes fully wide.

“Hello, love”, Klaus smiles toothily.

You pull away from him.

“Wh- You’re here? Where’s Stefan?”

Klaus reluctantly lets you unlock yourself from his hold. “He went out, probably drinking at the Grill. He asked me to take care of you”, he says not a twitch in his eyes from his lie.

You narrow your eyes at his answer. “Grill? Really? Him?”

He shrugs. “The Salvatores doesn’t fall far from the tree, (Y/N).”

You sigh and walk towards the door. “Tell Stefan thanks but I don’t need taking care of. I can take care of myself.”

Klaus smirks and follows. “Of course you can, love.”

You nod a thanks but raise a brow when something hit you. “Are you being sarcastic, Mr Wolfie? I’ll tell everyone about your very white butt, you know.”

Klaus laughs, hands on his stomach. “I’m sure they’ll love to hear it”, he says tears in his eyes.

You laugh as well, imagining everyone’s disgusted face.

“Where are you off to?” He asks as soon as you step outside.

“I need to go home and shower. I feel sticky all over and I need to pack my stuff”, you say smelling your clothes, nose scrunching.

Ignoring the shower part, he frowns at the last words. “Pack? Going somewhere?”

“Yup, I’m moving into my parents’ house”, you say looking around for his car. “Urmm, where’s your car?”

Klaus smirks like you already know the answer.

And yes, you did know the answer. Sighing, you plan on walking. No way you’re going to have another headache from all that swooshing around. It was enough from Damon and you vow to never experience that again.

Somehow knowing what you were thinking, Klaus smiles mischievously. He speeds up to you before grabbing your waist, holding you tight. One second, you were at the Boarding House and the next, at your doorsteps.

You groan against his shoulder, hitting his chest at the same time. “Klausssss”, you whine. “Stop doing that.”

Klaus rubs at the back of your head, chuckling. “It wasn’t that bad”

You scoff. “Try explaining this incoming headache”, you cry at the pain.

Finally taking it seriously, he massages your head lightly earning a moan from you. Growling, he directs your face to his. “I don’t mind standing here all day, love”

You roll your eyes and huff. “Don’t mind huh?”, you say pulling out a key from your pocket and unlocking the door, going inside. “Then you can stay there all you want” you say pushing your tongue out.

Klaus remains still, lost by his own words.

“That’s what you get “, you tease him.

“Come on, (Y/N). You’re glad you made it home quicker”, he tries to make you change your mind.

Of course that made your mind change. You really did came back faster. If you had walked before, it’d surely be an hour till you reach home. Breaking at his right words, you open the door wider. “Alright, you did helped me out but no _funny business_ , okay. I’ve had enough of that”.

Klaus raises a brow at that. ‘Someone did something to (Y/N)?’ He assume, gritting his teeth.

“Klaus, are you coming in or not?” you say, jerking his from his thoughts.

“Apologies, love”, he says walking in with ease when he recalls compelling Caroline’s mother to invite him in long ago. He brushes you shoulder lightly as he passes you, igniting goosebumps from the contact.

You blame it on the cold and closes the door, stopping the chilly air from coming in. “Alright, I don’t know if I can be a good host or not. Caroline must be on a big diet because there’s not a single thing in the fridge”, you flail your arms in exasperation.

“Don’t worry, love. You go on upstairs and do what you must”, Klaus smiles.

You sadden. “And leave you all alone here?” You sigh, “Just come with me to my room.” and tug on his hand, pulling him towards the stairs to your room.

Klaus seems to be taken aback by the sudden action but there's no way he will decline the offer. He lets you lead him to your room, a smirk on his lips.

“Alright, you can sit on my bed or the study chair. There are books on the table if you’re bored”, you gestures to the stacked books on your study table. You then point your finger at him, ‘And no judging the books I bought.”

Klaus puts his hands up in surrender. “I won’t. Now, off you go”, he pushes you to the bathroom. Before you could have anything more to add, he closes the bathroom door. Klaus chuckles when he hears you hit the door.

“I can hear you laughing, Klaus!”

Klaus chuckles louder. “I’ll peek if you don’t shower right now.”

At that, you turn the lock on the door. “Now, you can’t”, you tease, undressing yourself behind the locked bathroom door.

Scoffing, he says under his breath, “That wouldn’t stop me”. But he wouldn’t do such thing. Even after living for centuries, he still has manners. Plus, he wouldn’t want you avoiding him. Hearing the shower turning on, he walks to the bed and sits on the soft surface. The room smells of you and it was driving Klaus mad. He lies down, feeling the fabric around him, spreading his scent on your bed and yours on him. He stops when he takes a whiff that is not of your scent. Sniffing harder, he finally knows who it’s from. With his werewolf nose, he can track anyone’s scent from a mile away, much less those that has been living with him. Klaus grits his teeth and growls as he thought of one person with this similar odour. Kol. Klaus thought of what you had said downstairs. About having enough of any funny business. He stands and paces around, finding ways to get rid of Kol. ‘Should I dagger him once more and undagger him in a few centuries?’ He smirks when he thought of that but frowns seconds later. ‘What am I doing?’, he asks himself. He has never been this possessive before. To dagger his flesh and blood over a girl. Mikael is gone, yet he’s thinking of stripping his little brother’s years over a girl. He looks towards the bathroom door. ‘But she’s not just a girl.’

The squeaking sound of the shower handle turning shut jerks Klaus out of his thoughts.

You reach for the towel that rested on the side of the sink and cover yourself. You take a smaller towel to dry your hair and wrap it into a huge bun. “Klaus?” you call out. No reply so you thought he went downstairs while you were showering. You open the door slowly and glance outside, eyes narrowing at the blonde haired man sitting on your bed with a book between his hands. “Klaus! I called your name!”

“Oh sorry, love. Was too into this book. You really have a lot of gory thriller books”, he says turning a page.

“Hey, I said no judging”, you say through the slightly ajar door.

“I didn’t say anything”, he smirks.

“Hmph. By the way, can you pass me that shirt on the chair over there”, you point to the chair.

Klaus glances at the shirt and back to the book in front of him. “My hands are occupied at the moment.”

"Klaus!”, you shout.

He laughs and stands, grabbing the shirt and pushing his hand through the door.

You yelp when his hand entered. “Th-thanks”, you say, pushing his hand back outside and closing the door.

Klaus chuckles. “My pleasure, love”, he says, going back to the book.

Your cheeks redden as you hear his words. Shaking your head, you put on your under garments and the oversized shirt that Klaus handed to you. You were about to use your pants when you notice it was ripped. You raise a brow. ‘When did this happened?’ You click your tongue as you thought of buying another pair. You make a mental note to go shopping sometime this week.

Klaus’ eyes were still focused on the book when you step out of the bathroom. You head straight to the closet for a new pair of pants, ignoring the feeling of being watched. After finding one, you grab it and rush back to the bathroom.

“Done”, you say exiting the bathroom, fully clothed.

Klaus clears his throat as he closes the book and stands up, placing it on the table and staring at you. “You shouldn’t walk around like that, (Y/N). Might create an uproar, you see”, he says, walking towards you.

You back away slowly. “Walk around like what?”

Klaus just smirks. “Are you perhaps… seducing me?” He says, touching your wet ringlets on your shoulder.

You frown. “I beg your pardon? Me? Seducing somebody? If you must have think that, then I guess hell must have froze over, Klaus”, you awkwardly laugh but stop when Klaus remains expressionless. “Urm, I’m sorry, Klaus. I’m no good at this and there’s no way I could seduce, much more, have the guts to seduce somebody with that face”, you gestures towards Klaus’ face. “I meant gorgeous as hell face”, you back away, rubbing the back of your head as you hide the faint colouring on your cheeks.

Klaus chuckles. “Well, thank you for the indirect compliment”, he approaches you slowly. “And I apologize for my words before.”

You shake your head. “No no, I take that as a compliment actually. To think something I didn’t put my mind into was called seductive”, you laugh.

“Well, anything you do is eye catching, (Y/N). And those are very sexy legs you have there.”

You punch his chest. “Hey! Your eyes were supposed to be glued to that book.”

Klaus laughs, grabbing your hands, locking them in his own. “What was I supposed to do when you were walking around in a shirt that’s twice your size. Looks adorable by the way”, he smirks.

You snatch your hands out of his hold and hit his shoulder playfully. “Pervert Klaus. You’re so perverted!”

Klaus laughs as your feather like punches grazes him. He struggles to seize your hands when you swiftly evaded his. A thought comes into his head, he smirks, planning to go for the plan in his head. He then _accidently_ pulls you into his arms, pretending to had actually trying to stop your hits and tripping backwards.

You fall on top of Klaus with a grunt. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, Klaus!” you try to sit up but couldn’t as Klaus’ grip on your back tighten.

“Stop, don’t move”, Klaus fake groan.

You gasp. “Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?” You ask, eyes searching around frantically. “Is it your head? Did you hit your head?” You caress his head gently as you two face each other. Upon realizing the position you are in, you gasp and try to move away.

Klaus on the other likes the way you are on top of him as he stops you.

“Now that I think about it, you’re Mr. Wolfie and there’s no way you’re hurt from a minor fall”, you narrows your eyes at him.

Klaus smirks. “You assume I was hurt, love. I didn’t say anything.”

“You-Klaus! Perverted wolf”, you hit his chest.

“Ouch”, Klaus smirks, tightening his hold.

You roll your eyes. “Let me go, Klaus.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

Your cheeks redden. “Then I will… urmm… knee you”, you try to contain your laugh when you said that.

Klaus’ eyes widen. He then however thinks of a new plan which is locking your legs together between his own. “Now you can’t.”

You gasp and struggle. ‘This is getting really awkward’, you thought. “Klaus, let me go. Caroline’s going to come back any time soon and you don’t want her to find us in this position, do you?”

Klaus doesn’t speak for awhile. He then lets you go. “I suppose it is too early for her to find out.”

You frown. ‘Find out? This guy is weird as hell’. You stand up and put out your hand for Klaus to take. “Need help?”

Klaus raises a brow but takes your hand and pull, making you stumble forward but manage to stop just inches away from Klaus’ face.

You could feel his hot breath on your face and the way his eyes stares at you. You back away, breaking the moment. You were about to talk when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get that, love. Perhaps you should use a smaller shirt…a tight one”, he winks at you before walking pass towards downstairs.

“Pervert!” You yell. ‘Should I change? Dang it!’

Klaus speeds towards the front door. His mind was filled with everything that happened in your room. He smiles when he thinks about it. His mind was so clustered that he wasn’t aware who is behind the door. As the bell rings for the fifth time, Klaus opens it. “Oh, Stefan. How convenient of you to drop by”, he smiles him. Not even a second later, he notices something different. He then growls at the man in front of him.

You remain in your oversized shirt, not listening to Klaus. Walking downstairs, you call out to Klaus. “Klaus, who is that?” You reach behind Klaus and try to see who it was at the door but Klaus blocks you. “Klaus, who is it?”

He ignores you. “What are you doing here?”, he asks the man, face stern.

You frown at the way he speaks to the visitor. ‘Maybe it’s Caroline’s friend’, you thought innocently. You try to move to the left but Klaus moves as well, you then try to go through the right but he does the same thing. You click your tongue at his antics. You then go through his underarm which surprises him. It was a successful plan but it made Klaus put his arm around your shoulder in a protective manner. You sigh but you get to see who it was at the door. “Oh, it’s Stefan”, you say. But you feel there’s something off with him. Like it wasn’t him. “Wait, are you his twin or something because you don’t _feel_ like Stefan if that makes any sense”, you say which surprises both of them, shocking the other Stefan more. Not at what you just said but…

“Diana?”, the other Stefan says. “It can’t be you.”

You raise your brows. “Diana? Why does that sound familiar?”, you ask. Just when you were about to ask more questions, Klaus falls on his knees beside you, grunting and growling. “Klaus! What’s wrong?!”, you panic.

His face showing his vampiric features, eyes glowing gold in colour and sharp teeth protruding through his lips.

You gasp at the sight but push through it and try to help Klaus walk to the couch.

Klaus couldn’t even walk a step, he crouches on the floor, knees on his stomach as he hurls air.

“Help”, you yell at the man who is just standing at the door, eyes widen at the sight of you. You frown at his motionless self, finding him rude and extremely weird.

The Stefan look alike then regains his composure and smirks at Klaus. He walks towards you and Klaus.

You feel Klaus’ hand on yours, you turn your head towards him. He tries to say something to you but his words couldn’t come out.

Footsteps behind you nearing so you turn back towards the other Stefan. He squats in front of you, saying something in another language which sound familiar to you. You tilt your head at him.

Klaus pulls you away you from him, growling at the other man, his face paler than ever.

The other Stefan rolls his eyes and just sways his hand.

The sound you hear after that will forever haunt you. The cracking of Klaus’ neck as his head fell straight to the hardwood floor. Your heartbeat increase as your breathing becomes raggedy, frightened of what is going to happen next. “I-I-”

The man puts his finger on your lips, shushing you. He then pulls you in his arms. “It’s alright, Diana.”

You let out a breath. “My-my name’s not Diana”, you mumble in his shoulder.

He pulls away. “What is your name?”, he asks nicely, smiling.

You want to reply but your heart hasn’t settle itself.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you”, he smiles. Somehow, his smile feels so dear to you.

“I-I’m (Y/N)”, you reply, voice breaking.

“What a beautiful name”, he smiles wider.

“What’s yours?” you ask when you finally recover.

“I’m Silas.” He smiles but stops. “I’m going to bring you to somewhere safe now. Everyone here is dangerous and I just can’t let you stay with these monsters”, he stands up, pulling you along.

Frowning at the sudden change of behavior, you stop in your tracks. “No, stop. I live here, Silas. I’m not going anywhere.”

He turn towards you and sighs. “It’s not safe here, (Y/N)”, he then pulls you harder to the front door.

“Silas, stop!” you struggle.

Silas lets you go suddenly, making you fall on your behind. “Listen to me, (Y/N)! I’m not going to let you die again!” He breathe hard.

Confused, you frown at his words. “What?” The next thing you remember is him swinging his hand and you falling forward into Silas’ soft arms.


End file.
